


Reylo Drabbles

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Costumes, Dark Rey, Dark!Rey, Drabbles, F/M, Halloween, High School AU, Jedi Training, Knight Rey, Medieval AU, Modern AU, Naboo - Freeform, PWP, Playing Doctor, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post TLJ, Prince Ben Solo, Reconciliation, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Drabbles, Smut, Tenta!Kylo, Tentacles, light ben solo, nymph au, poe and finn make a new friend, reyloweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: My Reylo inspired one-shots and drabbles. Various themes, in and out of universe. Rated T to E. Sample: Rey clenched her hands in the black silk of Ben's wavy locks as his lips traveled slowly down her bare stomach. His gentle attention, at odds with the roughness of his male body, was like a drug, and she was hopelessly addicted.





	1. Possession

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**Rating: E**

**Continuity:**  Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi.

* * *

**A/N** : This is my contribution for Day 2 of Reylo Week 2018 over on Tumblr under the Dark – Possession theme. While I don't think this little fic is particularly dark, I really enjoyed writing it! Also, it's straight up smut! So! It was really difficult to select some lines for a summary blurb! Hope you have fun reading it, friends! You can find me on Tumblr and ff.net as sushigirlali.

**UPDATE:**  I originally posted this one-shot as it's own thing, but I'm going to start uploading my Tumblr Reylo drabbles here for you fine people to enjoy! So far, most of them are pretty tame, but knowing me, I'll write some more smutty ones in the future.

* * *

**Possession  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey clenched her hands in the black silk of Ben's wavy locks as his lips traveled slowly down her bare stomach. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton, making her toes curl, before laving the delicate skin above her curls. He had taken her countless times over the last week, but he always gave her pleasure before taking his own. His gentle attention, at odds with the roughness of his male body, was like a drug, and she was hopelessly addicted.

He slid between her thighs, bending them back to make room for the width of his broad shoulders. Rey brushed back the fringe covering his face as he got comfortable. His expression, usually cold and unapproachable, was warm and inviting now. She loved seeing this side of him; a side he reserved for her alone.

"Will you be mine, Rey?" Ben asked, the familiar question coming out in a low burr.

"Ben, please don't ask me—ahh!" Rey moaned as he moved to kiss her intimately.

Ben teased the delicate flesh of her nether lips, gently nipping until she squirmed for more. Rey could feel his smug smile against her body as he opened her with his fingers, giving him access to her most secret place. Ben slipped his tongue inside her, holding her still when her hips bucked in reaction.

He reached up with one large hand to strum her hard nipples while the other played with her body. Pulling back to watch her reaction, he pushed two large fingers into her tight opening, thrusting them in and out until she whimpered uncontrollably. He rubbed her sensitive peaks in time with the motion of his pumping fingers, creating a delicious rhythm that made her head spin. Circling her clitoris with his thumb, Ben's intense gaze burned into hers.

Then, just as she felt the stirrings of completion, he pulled away.

"No!" Rey wailed, releasing his hair to grab his damp hand instead.

Ben resisted her attempt to drag his fingers back to her wet flesh, shaking his head.

"Will you be mine?" he said, asking that same maddening, tempting question again.

"Ben! Ben—I—" She wanted to say yes so badly, but couldn't formulate the words. Betraying her friends, the Resistance, went against every belief she held dear, and yet…

Ben lips twitched, and she knew that he could see the indecision playing across her face.

"Ben, please!" Rey begged, tugging at his hand.

He acquiesced, leaning back down to suckle her sensitive button. He slipped first two, then three fingers inside her tight sheath, making her groan and writhe as the pressure built and built. But this time, he didn't pull back; he didn't stop until she was screaming her release to the stars.

Panting, Rey felt like she was drifting away from her body. She was dimly aware that Ben was moving, and moving her, but she was too satisfied to care.

Ben plumped up several pillows in the center of the bed before gently turning her over onto her stomach, propping her hips up on the pillows while forcing her lower body to lie flat against the mattress. The position left her completely open to his possession, and made her feel incredibly vulnerable.

"Ben?" she queried as he spread her thighs wide.

"Relax," he murmured. "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

Rey gasped as Ben rubbed his engorged flesh against her, sending shivers up her spine as he stirred her still sensitive flesh. He felt huge at this angle, and she was almost afraid he wouldn't fit, but her pliant body welcomed his hardness, and he slid into her easily.

"Oh, Ben!" Rey sighed, pushing back against him.

Ben's body slid over hers, pinning her beneath him as he covered her hands with his. Intertwining their fingers, Rey reveled at the feeling of being dominated by him. The heat radiating off his body warmed her to her core, making her feel protected, wanted. She melted into the pillows as he glided into her over and over again in a lazy rhythm that was slowly driving her mad.

"More!" she demanded, trying to speed up their mating by lifting her hips. But Ben's massive frame controlled her smaller one effortlessly, and she was forced to accept his languid pace.

"Not yet," he breathed into her ear. "Not until you say it."

Rey groaned. "Ben, I can't!"

Ben's hips stilled at her words. "Rey, I love you. Be mine. Stay with me," he said softly, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Be my Empress, rule with me. Help me shape the galaxy into something better, something our children could be proud of."

His seductive words played havoc with her heart and mind. It would be so easy to agree, to be with him. She would never be alone again. She would have real purpose in the galaxy, a family of her own.

"Ben…Ben, I—ohh!" she moaned as his hips suddenly shot forward, filling her to the hilt.

"Say yes," he whispered huskily, pounding in and out of her until her body quivered and shook under him.

Rey bit her lip to keep from screaming in agreement, but when Ben's hips suddenly stopped moving again, she couldn't bear the loss of contact any longer.

"Say it!" he growled. "Say that you'll be mine!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours!" Rey burst out. "I love you, just please don't stop!" It may be wrong, but she didn't care. She wanted him, whatever that meant for the future of the galaxy.

Ben trailed his lips down her cheek to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, his renewed movements becoming rough as he neared climax, pushing his length even deeper inside her body.

"Stars!" Rey whimpered as he hit a spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Ben! It's too much! I can't!"

"Let go, Rey," Ben groaned, sweating from the effort it took to restrain himself. "I want everything you have to give, and I'll give you all of me in return. Come with me! Now!"

She came apart in Ben's arms, crying out from pleasure so sublime it bordered on pain. His harsh shout mirrored her own as his body strained against hers for long moments. Exhausted, Ben rolled with Rey in his strong arms, gently disengaging their bodies and rearranging her to drape across his broad chest.

"Did you mean what you said?" he panted after a few moments, tightening the arm around her waist possessively.

"Yes." Having finally made up her mind, Rey was firm in her decision. "But would you have really let me leave if I had refused again?"

"No," he smirked, "but I'm glad that you've finally accepted the truth."

"And what's that?" Rey arched an eyebrow at him.

"That we belong together," Ben said, stroking her flushed cheek. "And I'll never let you go. I love you, Rey. Forever."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : I usually write longer chapters, but I've been working on editing myself and getting just what I need to on the page to convey a story. And yes, I'm still working on Finding You, friends! Don't worry! You can find me over on Tumblr and ff.net as sushigirlali.


	2. The Heart of the Woods

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:**  T

 **Continuity:**  Mythology AU

* * *

  **A/N:**  I love Greek mythology, so I was super inspired by Kiddohah's Reylo nymph AU over on Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Heart of the Woods**  
**By: sushigirlali**

* * *

The young hunter wiped the sweat from his brow, glancing up through the thick canopy of trees. It was difficult to track the direction of the sun this far into the forest, but he could tell from the stifling heat that it must be midday.

Knowing that he had limited daylight to continue his search, Kylo pressed on, determined to reach the heart of the forest. The superstitious often claimed that a spirit haunted these woods, but Kylo believed the old oaks held far greater secrets.

Pouring over his master's ancient scrolls in secret, Kylo had come across the word dýnami over and over again in reference to the aged forest. He considered the most likely translation of the word to be power. After years at the mercy of his master, Kylo was looking for any advantage to triumph over his oppressor.

As he traveled deeper into the woods, Kylo sensed that someone was watching him. Halting his progress, Kylo concentrated on the sounds of the forest, listening for footsteps. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a faint melody reached reached his ears.

Moving forward cautiously, the song became louder and louder as he neared a secluded pond hidden behind a wall of ivy. Moving the green curtain aside, Kylo scanned the clearing for the source of the lovely sound.

"Your mind is clouded with thoughts of war, your heart full of hate instead of love. Why do you carry such burdens?" A soft voice spoke beside him, making him jump in surprise.

Kylo turned to stare at a beautiful young woman lounging on the bent trunk of a nearby tree. She was barely covered by the blue-gray cloth draped around her curves, and the nearly transparent material did nothing to hide her lush breasts from his view. Her chestnut hair was pulled high into a half bun, giving him an unobscured view of her elfin face.

Where had she come from? Had she drawn him here? Did she wield the power he sought?

"Yes, dýnami can be translated as power, but it can also mean Force." The woman said gently, holding her hand out to him.

The faint rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves above gave her an ethereal glow, beguiling him further. Entranced, Kylo readily crossed the distance between them.

"I don't understand the difference." Kylo admitted truthfully.

She smiled benevolently at his words, "I know you don't, Ben, but you will."

"Who are you?" Ben whispered, involuntarily taking her hand in his.

"You know who I am." She said, reaching out with her other hand to cup his chin.

As she pulled him into a chaste kiss, Ben felt something awaken inside him.

"Rey." He murmured reverently as they parted, gazing at her with new understanding.

"I've been waiting for you, my love." Rey sighed happily, drawing him into the protective circle of her arms.

"I was lost," Ben said apologetically, "but I'm here now."

His mind clearing of his master's loathsome influence, Ben felt like himself for the first time in years. The heart of the woods had indeed revealed the greatest weapon of all to fight his enemy: the power of love.

FIN


	3. School Days

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:**  T

 **Continuity:**  Anime High School AU

* * *

 **A/N:**  Another one-shot/drabble from Tumblr! This little fic is dedicated to Gwendy85‘s super cute school AU piece. Reylo really reminds me of the anime Hana Yori Dango because the dynamic between the main couple is similar in a lot of ways. Man do I love banter between sassy girls from the wrong side of the tracks and entitled princes! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali!

* * *

 **School Days**  
**By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey felt Ben Solo coming before saw him. There was something between them, though she didn’t dare put a label on it. He was at once the most infuriating and most interesting person she had ever met. While he gave off an air of cool indifference around his gang of friends, she could sense that, deep down, he was a sensitive soul.

“Hey, homeschool, can I talk to you for a minute?” Ben asked smoothly, leaning against the locker to her right. “I heard you couldn’t get a date to the cultural festival next week.”

Very deep down. She thought, slamming her locker closed.

“And?” Rey turned to face him, clutching her art book to her chest.

“Well, I mean, aren’t you in the co-ed engineering club?”

“It’s a school club, Solo, not an escort service.” Rey said sarcastically.

“Yeah, but you still socialize, right? With that guy Finn…?” Ben trailed off questioningly.

Rey rolled her eyes. So, that’s what this was about.

“Yes, Finn and I are friends.” Rey replied. “He’s the one who invited me to join the club in the first place, actually.”

“And he hasn’t asked you out yet? Is he blind?” Ben flushed. “I–I just mean that you guys seem to spend a lot of time together. Alone.”

Rey sighed. How could someone so smart be so dumb? “We’re not the only two people in the club, Solo.”

“I know.”  Ben conceded. “Still, it must be difficult for you to fit in, considering your background.”

Rey stared up at him, bewildered. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that, since you’re new, I could introduce you around. As an upperclassman, I know a lot of people here.” Ben said earnestly. “If you, uh, wanted to hang out with me, that is.”

Rey almost laughed at his lame, yet weirdly adorable offer. “Because I can’t make friends on my own?”

“Because you come from nothing.” Ben’s face paled as soon as the words left his mouth. “Wait, Rey, I didn’t mean that.”

Rey made to leave, hurt and angered by his careless words.

“Wait!” Ben’s arm shot out, trapping her between his chest and her locker.

“Get out of my way, Solo, I’m going to be late to class.” Rey glared.

“You need a senpai! I can show you the ways of the school!” Ben insisted.

“Please, I don’t need some conceited rich boy telling me what to do.” Rey said dismissively.

“Conceited?” Ben repeated, offended. “I’m just trying to help you!”

“You’re just trying to run my life.” Rey shot back. “Why bother, since I’m nothing!”

“Not to me!” Ben denied fiercely. “You know that I–that I–”

“Yes?” Rey demanded expectantly.

“You know that I like you.” Ben finally admitted through gritted teeth.

“Do I?” Rey wasn’t going to make it easy on him. “Do you tell everyone you like that they’re inferior to you? That they’re incapable of making friends without you?”

“Rey, I’m sorry!” Ben groaned. “It was a stupid thing to say. I’m trying not to be so–”

“Judgmental? Condescending?” Rey supplied.

“Yes, and more. I thought I knew who I was, what I wanted in life…and then I met you.” Ben grinned crookedly. “It’s been hard adjusting to the fact that I’m not good enough for you.”

“I think you’re coming along nicely.” Rey said, softening up.

“Yeah? Does that mean you’ll be my date for the cultural festival?” He asked hopefully.

“Maybe.” Rey laughed. “Now, I really do need to get to class.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’ll see you later then.” Ben said, sounding disappointed as he stepped back.

“Bye then.” Rey smiled mischievously, walking halfway down the corridor before looking over her shoulder. “Hey, Ben!”

She smirked at the shocked look on his face. That was the first time she had ever called him by his given name. “I like you too.”

Not waiting for a response, she hurried off around the corner, whistling to herself.

“So is that a yes?!” Ben called after her. “Hey, wait up! Rey? Rey!”

~FIN~


	4. Paths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my contribution for Day 7 of Reylo Week 2018 over on Tumblr under the Destiny – Paths theme. As opposed to the Day 2 smut fest of Possession, Paths is a sweet little one-shot about finding your way in the galaxy. Thanks for reading, friends! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali.

* * *

**Paths  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Rey raced down the dimly lit hallway that led to the makeshift landing bay, dodging rogue piles of snow and debris as she went. After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance had retreated to an old rebel base stationed on the ice planet Hoth. After years of Empire and scavenger occupation, there wasn't much left to the timeworn outpost. Still, the location was relatively low profile and had afforded the Resistance some semblance of security for the first time in months.

Well, it had been up until about ten minutes ago when Ben Solo suddenly materialized out of hyperspace and landed on their doorstep.

No, not Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. Rey reminded herself forcefully.

Despite everything that had transpired between them on the Supremacy, Rey's heart was beating out of her chest at the thought of seeing him again. They hadn't connected through the Force since parting ways on Crait, so Rey had no idea what his state of mind was right now. Was he here to finish off the Resistance, to punish her for rejecting him? Or had something else driven Kylo to their hideout?

Kylo hadn't brought any Stormtroopers with him, and the long range scans detected no other First Order ships in their sector, but his unexpected presence was unnerving. Why hadn't he contacted her before attempting to land? If he had come for her...no, she couldn't think like that. Not yet, no matter how much she wished it to be true. Not while he was still an enemy of the Resistance, not while he was on a path to the dark side.

Muffled shouting reached Rey's ears as she neared the open doorway, spurring her to run even faster. Finally rounding the corner, Rey finally slid to a halt in front of the huge blast doors, huffing as she took in the scene before her.

Kylo stood at the far side of the open-air hanger, his modified TIE Fighter parked behind him. Poe and Finn were positioned next to concrete barriers on opposite sides of the room, blasters drawn.

"Drop your lightsaber and hold your hands out!" Poe ordered, fingering a pair of stuncuffs in his free hand.

"I wish to speak to my mother." Kylo said calmly, ignoring the Commander's order.

"Not until you throw down your weapon." Poe reiterated.

"And leave myself defenseless?" Kylo scoffed. "I'm not about to trust my life to a man whose actions led to the near extinction of his own allies and a habitual defector."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Finn said tersely. "Drop him, Poe, we can sort out the particulars once we have him contained."

"You hear that, Ren? My buddy here is ready to get this over with. Put down the lightsaber and we can end this nicely. But one more word, and we'll have to do this the hard way." Poe informed him.

Kylo's lips twitched into a slight smirk. "No."

"Fine." Poe shrugged, tossing the cuffs over his shoulder and aiming his blaster at Kylo's chest. "Have it your way."

Moving hastily into the room, Rey held out both hands, pushing Finn and Poe backward against the hanger walls before they could let off a shot, while Kylo's ungloved hand was frozen on the hilt of his crossguard lightsaber.

"Rey, what the hell!" Finn yelped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I can't let you hurt him." Rey said firmly. "He's mine."

Ben's head lifted at her words, his expression confused, yet hopeful. "Rey." He said softly.

Poe and Finn exchanged looks, connecting dots Rey wasn't ready for them to connect. Rey mentally groaned. Why had she said that?!

"Rey, what is going on here." Finn asked hesitantly.

"I didn't mean—I only meant that I will deal with Ben—Ren—Kylo Ren." Rey took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "Do you promise to let me handle this if I release you?" Rey asked her friends.

"Sure, Rey, you've clearly got the situation covered." Poe said bemusedly.

"But what—" Finn started. "Hey!"

Rey turned back to Kylo as Finn and Poe dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded without further ado.

A smile ghosted across Kylo's face. "I've come to surrender…under certain circumstances."

"And those are?" Rey probed, trying not to soften as Ben's warm gaze sought hers.

"Best negotiated with General Organa." Kylo said seriously.

"Okay, let's put a pin in that." Rey held out her hand expectantly. "Give me your lightsaber."

"You'll have to release me first." He indicated the hand locked the hilt of his weapon.

Rey lifted an eyebrow. "No, I don't. You're strong enough in the Force to release yourself." She paused as something occurred to her. "For that matter, why haven't you?"

"I'm in no hurry." Kylo said easily, flexing his fingers as she freed him with a thought. "I'm wondering down a new path, and I intend to take my time."

"Is that right?" Rey extended her hand again. "Lightsaber."

Kylo gave her a pained look as he acquiesced to her request. Their fingers brushed as he slowly passed the weapon to her, sending a shockwave up Rey's arm. She ached to grasp his hand again but busied herself with tucking the crossguard into her waistband instead.

"Thank you, Ben." Rey said, gazing up at him in relief.

"You're welcome, Rey." He replied huskily.

"Are you done flirting, yet?" Finn broke in, looking from Rey to Ben and back again. "We have better things to do than stand around in this drafty hanger all day babysitting tall, dark, and psycho here."

"We're not flirting!" Rey flushed. "And don't call him that!"

"Now, now, we're all friends here. In fact…" Poe tossed the cuffs at Ben, who caught them deftly with one hand. "I don't even think we need these."

"Poe, you can't be serious." Finn protested.

"I'm perfectly serious." Poe grinned. "Besides, these two might find a better use for them."

"What do we need stuncuffs for?" Rey asked, confused.

"I'm already regretting turning myself in." Ben sighed, but he looped the stuncuffs on his belt all the same.

Holding out a hand to Rey, Ben's heart sped up as she absentmindedly laced their fingers together.

"But the stuncuffs—" Rey said again.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ben deadpanned. "Now, I'd like to speak with my mother."

"Oh, alright." Rey said, tugging him toward the doorway. "This way, Ben."

Finn watched them go, at a loss for words.

"He tells jokes!" Poe exclaimed once they were out of earshot. "Who knew?!"

"Rey, apparently." Finn said sardonically.

"I think there's a lot more to those two than meets the eye." Poe mused, knocking Finn in the shoulder playfully. "Let's catch up, buddy, I don't want to miss a thing!"

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I love Finn and Poe so much, so I'm hoping that they'll come around on accepting Ben once that redemption arc kicks in during Episode 9. Both men are quick to trust and forgive, so I hope that holds true for their characters in the future.


	5. Lakeside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi.

 **A/N:** This mini fic is dedicated to Eclinudoods' Reylo on Naboo art from Tumber. From the pre-production stuff I've seen, it looks like the crew may end up on Naboo at some point! I really hope we get some scenes with Rey and Ben there, it'd be a nice reference to the Prequels. Go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fanfic Finding You, which touches on this very subject! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali.

* * *

 **Lakeside  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey stared blankly at the beautiful scenery, lost in thought. Where was he now? Was he okay? He hadn't looked injured after their fight with the Praetorian Guard, she'd checked, but…damn him, anyway! Why hadn't he just come with her? They could have been together!

The more Rey thought about Ben's ultimatum, the angrier she became. She had gone out on a limb for him, risked her life for him, but in the end, all he wanted was power.

For the first time, Rey had believed that someone truly understood her, and the deep sense of loneliness that had shaped her whole life. After discovering Ben's past, she had felt connected to him in a way that was beyond her wildest dreams of companionship.

Offering her the galaxy at the expense of her friends, however, showed Rey that he was too blinded by his own misguided desires to care about what she wanted in the long run. They were so similar, and yet…

"Rey?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Rey closed her eyes. No. Not yet. She wasn't ready to face him. It had only been a few days, and the pain of having to refuse him was still too fresh.

"Rey?" He said again, more insistently this time.

"What are you doing here, Ben?" Rey sighed, her back still to him.

"I had to see you, to speak with you." He replied softly.

"What's the point?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to change my mind!"

"I'm not asking you to." Ben said earnestly.

Rey half turned toward him, shocked. "You're not?"

"No. Even though you left me to die, I still–" Ben started.

Rey whipped around furiously. "I did no such thing!"

"Rey…" He tried again.

"Where are you, anyway? Shouldn't you be concerned with someone overhearing you, Supreme Leader Ren?" Rey yelled, pointing at him accusingly. "I'm the enemy, remember?"

Ben grasped her fingers, pulling her hand into his. "Rey, I didn't come here to fight with you. I don't blame you for rejecting my offer, for leaving me. It was wrong of me to make you choose, to put you in that position." He admitted solemnly.

Rey started in surprise, her anger deflated by his emotional declaration. How did he always manage to disarm her?

"As for where I am, the answer is simple: I'm here." Ben murmured, lacing their fingers together.

Rey gasped at the intimate hold, eyes going wide as she realized what he meant.

Pulling a bouquet of white tulips from behind his back, Ben knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

Rey hesitantly accepted his gift. "What does this mean, Ben?"

"It means that I beg your forgiveness, and hope that we can start again." Ben said sincerely.

"What about the First Order, and your ambition to rule the galaxy?" Rey asked him anxiously.

"I regret so much–destroying Skywalker's temple, joining Snoke, killing my father–but I can't bear the thought of losing you." Ben touched her face with his free hand. "I love you."

Rey was overcome with emotion as she felt the truth of his words through their connection in the Force.

"My methods haven't been working, so I'm willing to try yours; I'm willing to leave the First Order behind and join your Resistance. If this isn't what you want, I'll respect your wishes and go into exile." Ben promised.

Rey began to tremble as she stared into Ben's eyes; the love and respect shining in their dark depths was overwhelming.

Smiling through sudden tears, Rey brought their linked hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly. "Well, then."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : Pride and Prejudice is my favorite romantic drama, so I tend to channel Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's when I write Reylo stories. I can never resist the enemies to lovers motif!


	6. Shut Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi. Sequel to Lakeside.

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Eclinudoods' STFU sketch from Tumblr and a sequel to my Lakeside mini fic. If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fanfic Finding You and my new Actor AU Famous in Love . I'm super proud of  them , and I think you'll all enjoy  them too ! Also, send me reviews and prompts! Can't promise I'll get to them all right away, but I read every review you lovely people send me!

* * *

**Shut Up  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey sighed happily, enjoying the warmth of the big body beneath her. Contrary to her usual hectic routine, relaxing lakeside was quickly becoming one of her favorite pass times. Life on Naboo was a far cry from life on Ahch-To, to be sure.

"What if the pilot or FN-2187 object to my presence on the mission?" Ben suddenly rumbled under her, calling back to a discussion they'd had with Leia the previous day.

Rey raised her head off his extremely comfortable chest with a different kind of sigh.

"You mean Poe and Finn?" She asked archly.

"Yes, them." Ben's lips twitched.

He loved pushing her buttons as much as she loved pushing his.

"It doesn't matter." Rey said simply. "Leia has made her decision."

"It does matter." Ben insisted. "I'll never be able to gain their trust if my mother and lover force them into accepting me."

Rey appreciated Ben's frankness in all matters, especially his insecurities about his place in the Resistance. There was no time for subterfuge now, when the stakes were so high.

"Well, you should talk to them then. Face to face. Hash out your differences, as it were." Rey advised.

Ben's arms tightened around Rey's back. "What if they don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"Make them."

"You mean use the Force on them?" Ben looked shocked.

Rey rolled her eyes. "No, dummy. I mean persuade them. You have a way of talking to people that makes them listen to you."

"It certainly worked with you." Ben said smugly. "One moment you were calling me a monster, and the next–"

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up." Rey leaned forward and placed her soft lips against his.

They kissed leisurely for a few moments, enjoying the tranquil breeze rolling off the waterway to their right. It was a beautiful moment in time, their souls perfectly in balance.

"Okay, I'll talk to them." Ben agreed when she finally pulled back; he would agree to anything when she kissed him like that.

Rey smiled sweetly and settled back down into his embrace, placing her ear over his heart so that she could hear the wild beat of it. Life was definitely different on Naboo, and she had no complaints at all.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I'll probably freak the hell out if Rey and Ben kiss in Episode IX, but honestly I'll take some tame handholding or a hug at this point. Besides Ben living through the end credits, that's literally all I need to be happy with the final movie! FYI the next one-shot I post will be NSFW so buckle up!


	7. First Aid

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** E

 **Continuity:**  Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi.

* * *

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Reyl-hoe‘s injured Rey/concerned Ben piece from Tumblr. I hope the Force bond between Rey and Kylo will still exist in EPIX and help drive the plot forward. Even if there’s a time skip, it’ll be hard for Kylo to resist the light with Rey hanging around! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fanfic Finding You and Actor AU one-shot, Famous In Love. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **First Aid  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben looked around uneasily, feeling out of place. The Resistance hanger was full of his former adversaries, people who should hate him, yet they paid him little mind, too preoccupied with recovering from the fierce battle they had just survived.

A First Order Star Destroyer had tracked them back to Ahch-To, where Ben was training Rey in the ways of the Force. Although the rebels still had limited resources, they had managed to best the First Order once again. After Holdo’s sacrifice, the enemy was hesitant to deploy their ships in large groups for fear that they would be targeted by another lightspeed suicide bomber.

As a result, individual ships were more vulnerable to Resistance counter-measures. As soon as the Star Destroyer materialized in Ahch-To’s orbit, the automated planetary shield Rose had constructed activated, preventing the enemy vessel from engaging their hyperdrive and cutting off all communication with the First Order.

Their foes were then forced to engage in a ground campaign to survive. Fighting on their own tuff, the Resistance, aided by Ben and Rey, made quick work of the stormtroopers invading their sanctuary. Meanwhile, Poe and Finn took care of the Star Destroyer, blowing through TIE Fighter after TIE Fighter to destroy the warship with practiced skill.

The encounter had been his first real test of loyalty, his first chance to prove himself to the Resistance. With his allegiance now confirmed, most of the rebels seemed to tolerate, if not accept, his presence at Rey’s side.

Ben gazed at her upturned face, tracing every freckle and piece of dirt marking her sun-kissed skin. Even covered in grime and blood, Rey was beautiful to him. She was goodness and light, everything he had once opposed.

But Rey had drawn him back from the darkness. She had fought for him, given him a second chance at life. A life he could never have achieved on his own. Abandoning the First Order and reuniting with Rey and his mother was the best decision he had ever made.

A sudden ripple of pain reverberated through the Force, startling Ben from his musings. He looked at Rey closer, finally noticing the wince she was trying to hide from him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked at once, turning toward her.

“It’s nothing.” Rey said dismissively. “Just a scratch.”

But Ben wasn’t fooled, spotting the blood seeping through her tattered top. Pushing the sleeve away, Ben scowled at the jagged wound marring her perfect skin. He inspected it for a moment, pulling her tunic down further until the swell of her breast was visible.

“Ben!” Rey objected, looking around with a blush. “There are other people in here!”

Ben rolled his eyes, smoothing the material back in place. “Let’s hit the med bay then, we need to seal your wound to stop the bleeding.”

“But the debrief!” Rey protested as he started dragging her toward the hanger doors.

“Can wait. Your health is more important than Dameron’s ego.” Ben said firmly.

“Ben!” Rey objected, but she went with him anyway. There was no debating with him when her wellbeing was in jeopardy.

Entering the medical center a few minutes later, Ben stalked over to the long white counter that ran the length of the room. Opening drawer after drawer, he searched for a medpac, only succeeding once the last cabinet had been explored. Ben pulled a red and white package from the neatly stacked pile, ripping it open to check the contents.

“I don’t think Leia will appreciate us trashing the lab.” Rey teased him.

Ben held out a hand, smirking as he returned every piece of equipment to its proper place, closing all the doors with a snap.

“Show off!” Rey laughed, warding him off as he tried to steer her toward the patient chair stationed in the middle of the room. “Are you sure you’re qualified to treat my cut? Maybe we should wait for a real doctor…”

“Not a chance. Once of the perks of our relationship: I get to clean you up after the battle is over.” Ben said smugly. “Now sit!”

But Rey had other ideas. Sticking her tongue out at him, she sauntered toward the back wall instead. Placing her hands on either side of her hips, she hopped up onto the counter, leaning back against the sturdy cabinets.

Shaking his head at her antics, Ben moved forward with the medpac in hand, standing between her thighs. “Take off your top.” He said thickly.

Color bloomed on Rey’s cheeks, but she did as he asked, keeping eye contact with him as she slowly pulled her shirt out of the waistline of her pants before tossing it to the floor. Ben gulped as her small breasts came into view, hidden only by the thin band she wore to hold them in place during battle. It would be so easy to slid his hand inside, to cup her warm skin and—

Ben took a deep breath, cursing his traitorous body for reacting to her partial nudity. This was neither the time nor the place to start pawing at her. Focusing on uncapping an irrigation bulb instead, he misted the cleansing liquid over her cut, sterilizing the area.

Rey hissed as the antiseptic burned, but didn’t move as he applied a spray-bandage to her damaged skin. The bacta spray within the bandage soothed the small sting of the bulb, and Rey sighed in relief.

“Sorry, baby.” Ben murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Feel better?”

Rey looked up at him adoringly. “Yes, thank you.”

As Ben began to step back, Rey quickly slid her legs around his waist, holding him in place.

“Rey, you’re hurt.” Ben protested as she rolled her hips against him.

“So make me feel better.” She tempted, caressing his well-defined chest. 

“You’re just reacting to the battle, to the adrenaline rush.” Ben croaked, trying to hold back.

“I want you.” Rey whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Ben groaned as her small fingers tunneled into his hair, massaging his scalp as she pulled his head toward hers. Deeping their kiss, Rey’s tongue tangled with his, dominating him, showing him how much she needed him.

Knowing he couldn’t refuse her, Ben gave in, molding her body to his, pressing the evidence of his desire against her core. Rey’s hands left him as she frantically tore at the binding around her breasts.

“Help me.” She muttered brokenly. “I want to feel your lips against my skin.”

Ben shuddered at her whispered words, catching the front of the offending garment in both hands and ripping it clear down the middle. Rey gasped as his wet mouth immediately latched onto her pink nipples.

“Ben!” Rey gasped, clutching at his shoulders, trying to get as close as possible.

Snaking an arm around her, Ben bent her backward, feasting on her luscious curves. He rocked his hips with every pull of his lips, every scrape of his teeth, sucking on her stiff peaks mercilessly until Rey cried out in ecstasy.

“Please!” Rey begged, her hands going to his belt. “I need you inside me! Please!”

Ben allowed her shove his pants down low enough to release his thick erection, hissing as she took his hot member in her small hands. She pumped him up and down, up and down, making him impossibly hard for her.

Loosening the grip of her supple thighs, Ben pulled her trousers and panties off with one fierce tug, baring her body completely. Ben growled appreciatively as she wasted no time tugging him into position. Locking her ankles around his hips, Rey urged him forward, slowly impaling herself on his massive body.

Ben slid his hands to her backside, gripping a buttock in each palm and forcing himself even deeper. Once he was fully seated inside her, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder as he began to thrust into her welcoming body. Panting with each downward motion of his hips, Rey clenched her inner muscles in time with his expert strokes.

“That’s it, baby.” Ben rumbled, pressing his mouth against her exposed neck, marking her with his teeth and tongue. “Don’t let me go. Hold me inside you.”

Rey did as he asked, her vice-like grip squeezing his cock deliciously.

“Harder!” Rey moaned after a few moments, so aroused she could barely think straight.

“Harder?” Ben said in a strangled tone. “Are you sure you can take it?”

Rey reared back, biting his lower lip. “You know I can take whatever I want.” She said huskily. “You said that to me once. Care to prove it?”

Ben took her taunting mouth in a heated kiss before pushing the top half of her body flat against the white countertop. Hooking her calves over the crook of his arms, he tilted her hips up and deepened his penetration to a new level.

Rey was nearly incoherent with pleasure as she tried to lift up against him, but Ben held her fast, his hands clamping down on hers while keeping her legs spread wide with his broad shoulders, his for the taking.

Ben pumped into her hard and fast until Rey began to whine deep in her throat. As her release neared, Rey’s slender body vibrated against his, her wet flesh soaking him on every stroke.

“Ben?” Rey whimpered, straining against his powerful hold. “I’m going to—oh, Stars, I—BEN!!”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Ben grunted, sweat pouring off his mostly clothed body as he held off his own pleasure. “Come. Come now!”

Rey’s mouth opened in passionate scream, her back arching as pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced coursed through her.

Ben groaned harshly at the picture she made: her lovely body sprawled in wild abandon, slick with sweat, her hair a tangled mess. Unable to hold back any longer, Ben exploded inside her, coming until his eyes crossed and he felt faint from the effort of standing.

Ben slowly came back to reality as Rey pushed his damp hair back from his face, pressing sweet kisses to every inch of skin she could reach.

“I love you!” Rey said over and over again. “I love you! I love you! I love you!”

Ben released her legs, helping her sit up properly. “I love you too.” He told her, dipping his head to place a chaste kiss over her bandaged wound.

Rey sighed contentedly, cradling his head against her breast.

“So, uh, if you’re quite finished in there, we still have people who need medical attention out here.” Poe called through the door.

Rey and Ben turned toward the sound in shock, then looked back at each other.

“Hey, this isn’t funny!” Poe yelled as Rey and Ben erupted into laughter. “You two have broken about a dozen regulations! And you didn’t even lock the door! What kind of idiots—”

But they just laughed harder as Ben hastily pulled off his shirt and stuffed Rey into it.

”Ready to face the music?” Ben chuckled, ruffling her messy hair.

”With you?” She asked with a grin. “Always.”

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I would love a scene in EPIX where one of them gets hurt and the other goes on a revenge rampage against the attacker. Obviously Rey sort of did this when she went after Luke in TLJ after discovering he lied to her, so let’s give Kylo a turn in the next movie!


	8. Train Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Set after Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Last Jedi.

* * *

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Emilyredekerart's adorable Reylo training (and kissing!) piece from Tumblr. It would be so dope if we got some training scenes between Rey and Kylo, even if they're through the Force bond and not in person. If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fics! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98

* * *

 **Train Me  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey watched, spellbound, as Ben whirled his wooden practice sword in a graceful arc, demonstrating the perfect way to hold a lightsaber. While she had experience with cruder weapons, and was quite good at wielding them, lightsabers required more finesse if you wanted to avoid injuring yourself in the process.

"I wish I'd had proper training before now." Rey pouted as he turned toward her. "I'll never be as elegant as you."

Ben's dark eyes lit up in surprise. "What do you mean? You were an accomplished fighter when we met."

"Not in the same way you are; I didn't have a fancy Jedi education." Rey said. She knew her comment was unfair, but that didn't stop her from feeling insecure.

"Come here." Ben murmured, dropping his weapon and reaching out to her.

"I'm all sweaty." Rey protested, but she took his hand all the same.

"Shh, we both are." Ben tugged her close. "We're the same."

"Is that so?" Rey smiled up at him.

"Training doesn't make up for natural talent." Ben said sincerely. "And you have that in spades."

"Really?" Rey asked hopefully.

"Really." Ben confirmed. "Despite what you may think, it wasn't easy for me at Luke's Jedi Academy. Before I–before the temple was destroyed, I felt an immense pressure to be the best at everything. After a while, it really went to my head."

Rey gazed up at him, holding her breath. Ben didn't talk about his time with Luke often, and she could tell that the effort to do so was painful for him.

"I became arrogant, and perceived any instruction contrary to what I thought was right as harsh criticism." Ben said solemnly. "I never learned that I could fail, that failing is a crucial part of learning." He smiled at her fondly. "Not until we fought in the snow, that is."

"You weren't angry with me?" Rey questioned hesitantly. "You come from such pedigree, while I…"

Ben shook his head in the negative. "I was never upset that you bested me; I was only angry at myself for underestimating you. As for our difference in station…" Ben leaned close, his lips only an inch away from hers. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"Hmm?" Rey tried to concentrate on his words, but was distracted by the heat radiating off his massive frame.

"Everything." Ben lifted his hands to frame her beloved face. "Your innate abilities and creative way of doing things, two traits that definitely can't be taught inside a Jedi temple, astound me." His fingers tangled gently in her hair. "You're amazing, Rey, and my equal in every way."

Rey closed the distance between them, kissing him sweetly. After being alone for so long, starved of any kind of affection or companionship, he made her feel important, loved, whole.

Ben kissed her back, loving the tight grip of her slender hands at his back. She was everything he had ever wanted, and never thought he'd deserve. Defecting to the Resistance was the best decision he'd ever made.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Rey asked breathily when they finally parted.

"Now, it's your turn to train me." Ben grinned. "Give me everything you've got!"

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I think there's a lot that Kylo could teach Rey, but she knows a thing or two herself. It would be hilarious to see her use guerilla tactics on him to override his fancy Jedi training. The scene in TLJ where Rey arrives on the Supremacy is much more playful in the novelization, so I hope we get some of that in EPIX.


	9. Knight Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Medieval AU

* * *

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Karpqueen's Reylo Week 2018 piece featuring Rey as a knight and Ben as a dark prince on Tumblr. I've been kinda obsessed with writing AUs lately, so this story was super fun to do. Kylo and Rey have such an interesting dynamic that they fit into a number of different genres, so sky's the limit! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fanfics Finding You and Mad Love. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98

* * *

 **Knight Me  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben paced his chamber, overcome with dread. He was to be crowned high king in just a few short hours, an occasion which should have been met with great pride and excitement. But instead, all he felt was emptiness and despair.

By ascending to the throne, Ben knew he would lose the woman he loved forever. It was forbidden for a person of royal blood to marry one so far below them, yet that mattered little to Ben. Indeed, before his father's untimely death, Ben had been working on a way to repeal the law so that he would finally be free to pursue Rey of Jakku.

He was sure she knew how he felt, and had seen glimpses of equal affection when she thought he wasn't looking, but Rey had never once stepped out of line, no matter how obvious he was in his attentions. Rey refused to bend the rules even a little, even for him, and was ever a steadfast knight of the realm.

Before today, Ben had believed he was ready to be king, ready to cast aside any aspirations of marrying for love. But now that the time had come, Ben regretted never acting upon his feelings. It would have been sweet to be close to her, to speak with her intimately without the veil of rank or station or birth coming between them. Even once would have been enough to sustain him through the lonely years to come.

With his father's passing, Ben was the only choice to fill the void in leadership; he certainly couldn't leave the kingdom to the ever scheming General Hux and Captain Phasma. The pair would have the country at war within a month!

So what was he to do? It was an impossible choice between the ruination of his country or the desolation of his heart. Stepping in front of his dressing mirror, Ben willed his reflection to give him an answer.

"Father, I need your help." Ben said beseechingly. "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

When no solution came, Ben grew angry at his own foolishness. He didn't believe in ghosts or deities, yet here he was talking to himself in a mirror, pretending his father could still save him.

"Damn it!" Ben yelled, shattering the centuries old pane with his fist.

The crash brought his door careening open, revealing Rey in all her armored glory.

"My lord!" Rey shouted, rushing forward to grasp his bloodied knuckles. "What have you done?"

"Nothing that can't be undone." Ben dismissed. He caught her hand as she ripped off a piece of her sash and tried to bandage him up.

"Sir!" Rey protested. "You must let me–"

"It can wait."

"But, my lord!"

"Rey, I must ask you something first." Ben said desperately. "I must know if you–if we–" Ben gulped, trying to figure out how to phrase his question.

"We really must get you cleaned up, the ceremony will take place shortly." Rey insisted.

"What if it didn't." Ben queried.

"Didn't what?" Rey replied, uncomprehending.

"What if I didn't become king?" Ben asked her solemnly.

"But you have to!" Rey said in shock. "It's your birthright!"

"Rey, I love you." Ben confessed in a rush. "Tell me now if you feel the same. If you don't, I will fulfil my duty and never bother you with my feelings again. But if you do, I shall abdicate the throne and leave this place with you at once."

Rey stared at him, speechless.

"Please, do not trifle with me." Ben sighed. "A simple yes or no would suffice."

"You would give up everything–your title, your home–everything–for me?" Rey asked slowly.

"Yes."

Ben gasped as Rey stepped forward and slid her arms around him. It was a bit awkward given her armor, but Ben couldn't manage a word as Rey placed her lips against his, stealing his breath away.

The feeling of having her in his arms at long last was beyond his wildest dream. She was the missing puzzle piece to his soul, and he to hers. He felt it in the gentle pressure of her mouth, in the sway of her hips toward his. Some unnamed thing had always been between them, connecting them, and nothing could tear them apart now.

"What is going on here?" Queen Leia said loudly from the doorway.

Ben and Rey turned to see that the Queen was accompanied by General Hux, Captain Phasma, and an assortment of high council members.

Rey tried to jump back, but the muscular arm around her waist prevented her from doing so.

"Mother, Rey and I–" Ben started.

"Are embroiled in an illicit affair, bringing shame to the house of Solo." Hux finished in a smug tone. "What does the law say the punishment for this type of offense is again, Phasma?"

"Death, General." Phasma answered without inflection.

"Ah yes. In order to restore honor to your family, I'm afraid your little knight will have to be put down." Hux sneered.

"While that is quite an interesting and bloody take on our code, I do believe the law now states that 'the heir to the throne may wed a bride of his choosing before the coronation ceremony commences, where after the succeeding king and queen will be crowned as equals.'" Leia read aloud from an official looking piece of parchment, a satisfied grin on her face. "And as she is an unwed woman of sterling reputation, I believe Rey qualifies."

"Let me see that!" Hux demanded, ripping the scroll out of Leia's hand.

"Watch how you address the Queen, boy." General Lando hissed.

"My apologies." Hux said with a sour look on his face. "This does appear to be a legal document; I see that late King Solo signed it himself." He admitted grudgingly

Ben looked at his mother in wonder.

"Your father meant to gift this document to you for your birthday, but fell ill before he was able to." Leia said sadly. "Han wanted you to marry for love, my dear child."

Ben felt moisture form behind his eyes. His father had been listening all along, going so far as to rewrite the law in order to give Ben his greatest chance at happiness.

Ben turned to Rey, who had been oddly quiet since their uninvited guests had burst into the room. "Is this what you want? To marry me? To be my queen?"

Tears gathered in Rey's hazel eyes as she gazed up at him. "Yes, my love."

Ben gathered her close, raining kisses across her face before finding her soft mouth with his. The newness of being able to hold her, of being free to love her, was almost overwhelming.

"I think we'll be going now." Leia shooed everyone from the room, then looked to Ben and Rey. "You have two hours to get ready before your wedding and coronation ceremonies, so use the time wisely."

Ben stroked back Rey's hair once the door closed again. "Thank you for choosing me."

"You would have given up your legacy for me." Rey said matter-of-factly. "It wasn't a hard choice, once I knew how much you cared." She brought his injured hand to her lips. "But first things first, let's get you cleaned up. We can't let the king show up to his own wedding bloodied and unkempt."

"Yes, my lady." Ben grinned, finally allowing her to tend to his wound.

Life with Rey was going to be an adventure, he thought. And it was.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I've always loved the design of Kylo's lightsaber. The Jedi and Sith are basically space knights, so it's cool that his weapon actually looks like a sword. It really sets him apart from every other Force-user. I'm hoping Rey gets a double-sided lightsaber in EPIX, preferably in purple to show that she incorporates the dark side with the light and is in balance with the Force. Also, I totally got this exact lightsaber custom-made a couple weeks at MegaCon, so check out my Tumblr for pics!


	10. Physical Therapy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**Rating:** T

**Continuity:** Post TLJ

* * *

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Lilithsaur's latest Smuggler!Ben and Dark!Rey (Kira) piece in which Ben helps Kira to recover after an injury sustained during battle. If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my multi-chapter Reylo fics and one-shots too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999

* * *

**Physical Therapy  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Kira placed her feet on the floor and tentatively stood up, testing the strength of her left leg. After two months, the break she had sustained during battle seemed to be completely healed, meaning she no longer needed the smuggler's assistance to get around.

However, for reasons that had nothing to do with her external health and everything to do with her internal conflict, she had yet to inform him of this fact.

The injury had created serveal complications Kira was still trying to process, including her recent dependence on Ben Solo. Despite who his mother was, despite which side he was on, Ben hadn't hesitated to pick her up off the ground and take her aboard his father's vessel, saving her life in the process.

At the time, his actions had confused her, angered her even. Why was her enemy helping her? What did he want in return? Was she to become a hostage in the struggle between the First Order and the Resistance?

But after patiently nursing her back to health for several weeks, Kira had come to realize that Ben was only doing it for one reason: because he cared about her.

It was a tough pill to swallow for someone who had never trusted another living soul, someone who had never known compassion. Having to rely on Ben was new for her, and she both loved and hated the way he made her feel; vulnerable yet protected, insecure yet desirable.

The trouble was, now that she was at full strength again, Kira was unsure of her place in all this. Should she return to the First Order? Should she remain with Ben? Her ideals had not changed, she still believed that the galaxy needed a centralized leader, but maybe her approach was wrong.

Kira shook her head. Ben's goodness was wearing off on her, distracting her from her goals. And he was distracting. Everything from his dark soulful eyes to his plump lips to his broad shoulders attracted her.

Against her will, Kira imaged what it would be like to stay with him. They could spar together, share meals together, debate one another on a multitude of topics. And they would become lovers, of course. The thought both thrilled and terrified her. She had a feeling that once she sampled a taste of Ben Solo, there would be no going back.

Kira stood by her bunk, indecision weighing on her until the door suddenly slid open and the man in question was crowding the tight space.

"Oh, you're up." Ben's voice was neutral.

"Yes." Kira wet her lips, trying to decipher his expression.

"Are you…does that mean you're completely healed?" Ben queried.

"Yes." Kira said again.

"Will you be going back to the First Order now?" Finally, Ben's tone gave away his disappointment.

"No." Kira heard herself saying.

Ben's head came up so fast she was sure he had whiplash.

"Will you run away with me, then?" His lips quivered, as if her next words could make or break him.

"Yes." Kira answered, finally making up her mind. More than anything, she wanted Ben Solo.

Ben came forward, swinging her up into his strong arms with a roguish smile. He turned and sat down on the cramped bed, cradling her body to his chest tenderly.

Despite herself, Kira wrapped an arm around his neck, placing one hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"But how will this work, we're—" Kira started.

"We'll figure it out. Together. I love you, Kira." Ben said reassuringly. "Do you love me too?"

Kira touched her forehead to his, breathing in his scent as he gently rubbed her previously injured leg. "Yes."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : Since Rey investigated the dark side while on Ahch-To, I think she's in a good position to bring balance to the Force in EPIX. Obviously, I want Ben to be by her side for this, but I think she's actually the stronger of the two. I don't think there's any chance that Rey will fall to the dark side, but will instead incorporate the valid aspects of that side into a new philosophy. Still, it's fun to write Dark!Rey AUs!


	11. Hush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**Rating:** E

**Continuity:** Post TLJ

* * *

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to vanta-gold-by-night's sweet and sexy Reylo love scene over on Tumblr! If you like these drabbles, go check out my Reylo other multi-chapter fics and one-shots! Also! Review! Thanks, friends!

**Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999

* * *

**Hush  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey gently rocked her hips, smiling playfully as her lover moaned loudly beneath her.

"Shh, Ben." Rey murmured, covering his plush lips with her small hand. "They'll hear us."

Ben gripped her hips harder, his face flushing as he attempted to reign in his passion. The feel of her wet sheath went straight to his head as she lazily enveloped him over and over again, setting a pace that was pure torture to his sex-starved senses.

Although he had been a part of Rey's world for three weeks, this was the first time they had been allowed to be alone together in the flesh.

Commander Dameron had insisted on a detailed debrief after Ben's defection from the First Order, detaining him in an interrogation room for days on end. While he didn't particularly care for the pilot, Ben respected Dameron's caution when dealing with an enemy combatant.

The only thing that really bothered him about the whole situation was Rey being kept from him. His mother seemed to think that she would cloud his mind, or vice versa, and so forbade the young Jedi from being with him until after his confinement was lifted.

Despite this, Rey had continued to connect with him through the Force when no one was around, projecting herself into his cell to comfort him after every draining session.

Regardless of the circumstances, Ben was secretly thrilled that she couldn't stay away from him any more than he could stay away from her. Even after all this time, it still amazed him that Rey could love him so much, her dedication giving him the strength to get through Dameron's endless questions.

Thankfully, the Commander had finally pronounced himself satisfied today, releasing the former Supreme Leader to Rey's supervision. Needless to say, the couple had immediately retreated to Rey's bunk, heedless of the fact that it was the middle of the day and the base was full of people.

And so here he was, using every ounce of his very limited patience to keep from flipping Rey over, plunging into her warm body like a battering ram, and driving for satisfaction. He wasn't used to restraining himself when making love with Rey, and the effort was slowly making him crazy.

Almost at his breaking point, Ben pulled her to his chest, gasping, "Rey, I can't—I—"

She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, chuckling softly. "I love it when you beg."

"Rey!" He growled at her teasing tone, tightening his hold on her slim back.

"It's okay, baby, I'll satisfy you now." Rey slanted her mouth across his, swallowing his cries as her hips suddenly ground down on his.

Ben framed her face, plundering her mouth as she quickened her pace, slamming up and down on his cock until it was all he could do not to come. Rey braced her hands above his head for added leverage as she searched for fulfilment, whimpering against his lips when the position further stimulated her sensitive flesh.

Sliding a hand between them, Ben zeroed in on her clitoris, rubbing it furiously until Rey was straining against him, sobbing her release. Her pleasure triggered his own, and Ben groaned like a wounded animal as he finally burst inside her welcoming body.

Panting harshly in the aftermath, Rey hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said unsteadily.

He could sense the emotions swirling within her, and drew her chin up to look into her eyes. "For what?"

"For choosing me." Rey said simply.

Ben stroked back her damp hair tenderly, caressing her cheek. "Of course I did, sweetheart. You're everything."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : I've been writing a lot of super long one-shots lately, but I want to get back to doing small stories as well. Drabbles are a fun way to explore different writing styles and universes without sinking in long hours. Thanks for reading!


	12. Waiting Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

* * *

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Reyl-hoe‘s beautiful post-Crait Force bond scene from Tumblr. I really hope there isn’t a huge time skip from TLJ to EPIX because I want to see the scene where Rey and Kylo discuss what happened on the Supremacy. Bring on the sweet angst! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my longer Reylo fanfics as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999

* * *

**Waiting Game  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey was exhausted, the events of the past few days weighing heavily on her mind and body. Leaning against a random box in the Falcon's cargo hold, Rey contemplated where to go from here.

While she was relieved to be back with her friends, Rey couldn't shake the feeling that she had left a part of herself back on the Supremacy.

It was a difficult decision to leave Ben behind but, during his final plea, Rey had finally realized there was nothing she could do to save him. If they were ever going to be together, Ben had to save himself.

Suddenly, the air rippled around her and Rey tensed, knowing what that meant. It was too soon, the wound too fresh, but she was glad to see him all the same. Judging by the scowl on his scared face, however, she wasn't sure the sentiment was entirely mutual.

"Where are you?!" Kylo demanded harshly before she could say a word.

"You know I can't tell you that, Ben." Rey sighed, her heart aching at the sight of him. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept in a week.

Kylo noticed her soft gaze and bristled. "Don't think you can fool me again, Jedi!" He spat.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"You set me up! You came to the Supremacy to betray me!" He shouted angrily. "And when all your enemies were dead, you turned on me too!"

"Ben, that's not true! You know that's not true! I wanted to save you! To bring you back with me!" Rey cried. "But you didn't leave me any choice. I had to stop you from hurting anyone else."

She turned her back to him, unable to bear the pain racing across his weary face.

"Then why didn't you take my lightsaber?" Kylo asked her. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"I didn't want you to be defenseless, in case more guards came." Rey admitted quietly. "And you have to know, you must know, that I could never…"

Ben stepped up behind her, standing so close she could feel the Force radiating off his massive frame.

"You betrayed me." Kylo asserted again without heat.

She could feel his mind probing hers, seeking answers in the desperate hope that she was telling the truth. Rey allowed him to peak into her mind, to see that she meant him no harm.

"Because you were trying to protect me." Kylo continued in sudden understanding. "From myself."

Rey held perfectly still as his arms came around her, not leaning into him, but not stopping him either. "Do you understand now? Do you see why I had to leave?"

"All I see is you." Kylo whispered into her ear.

His fingers trailed up her right arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Pushing the sleeve of her tunic aside, he dipped his head to sample her soft skin.

"Ben, no, we can't!" Rey protested weakly as his free hand curved around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Why not?" Kylo asked huskily, running his tongue up her neck in one seductive swipe.

Despite herself, Rey tilted her head, giving him better access. "We can't be together. Not while you're with _them_."

"But you do want us to be together?" He queried.

Rey whimpered as Ben sucked at the hallow between her neck and shoulder, nipping and licking her sensitive skin.

"Ah, you do." Kylo said softly, turning her trembling body around in his arms. "I want you too. More than anything. I know that now."

Rey gasped as he took her lips, wanting to ask him what he meant, but the sound was lost to his devouring kiss.

"Wait for me." He whispered. "I'll come for you. Wait for me."

"Yes." She heard herself say.

And then he was gone.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : I'm still reeling from that topless Kylo scene, but it would be nice to get some more intimate moments between Rey and Ben in EPIX. The forbidden romance/Force bond angle is fun to play with, so I hope EPIX goes full fanfiction and incorporates some clandestine meetings into the final film. Be still my little fangirl heart if they do!


	13. Dinner Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to my dear friend grlie-girl over on Tumblr and stems from a conversation we had about our favorite colors the other day! (Mine are green and black!) It seems like I've been on a modern AU kick lately, but what can I say? Modern Rey and Ben are just so fun to play around with! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my other Reylo fanfics too!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999 / katieitsmee

* * *

**Dinner Plans  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Kira picked up her lover's flaming sword, brandishing it at the loathsome golden beast threatening her—_

"Rey, which one?" Ben asked, interrupting her silent musings.

Peering over _The Last Knight_ , a trashy fantasy novel she'd been devouring for the past few hours, Rey focused on the identical black wool turtlenecks her boyfriend was holding up at the end of their rumpled bed. "Those are the same shirt, Ben."

"No, they're not!" He countered. "One is dark black and the other one is a slightly darker black."

"You can't be serious." Rey rolled her eyes, absently adjusting the strap of her gray silk slip where it was cutting into her shoulder. "Just pick one. I'm trying to finish this chapter before we leave for dinner."

_Kira picked up her lover's flaming sword, brandishing it at the loathsome golden beast threatening her family. Charging forward with a vicious snarl, she—_

"Come on, Rey, please?" Ben begged. "I'm barely holding it together here; I could really use your help."

The anxious tone of his voice brought her head up again. Recognizing the beginnings of panic in his dark eyes, Rey instantly gave him her full attention.

"Baby," Rey started soothingly, tucking a bookmark into the spine of her novel, "we've talked about this."

"We have, at length, and I appreciate you for dealing with all my hang-ups, especially my fear of meeting new people…" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Rey, the thought of meeting your brother—someone so important to you—I just—I want to make a good first impression is all."

"And my choosing between these two nearly indistinguishable sweaters will help you do that?" She probed softly.

Ben slanted her a sheepish grin in response, weighing the garments in his hands like a human-sized balance scale.

Shaking her head at his antics, Rey playfully crooked a finger, inviting him closer. "Come here, then. Let me see them in the light."

Sitting up as Ben approached her, Rey inspected the dark articles of clothing more carefully under the glow of her bedside lamp. If there was a difference in color between them, she couldn't see it, but she pretended to consider her options all the same. Ben had made great strides in managing his anxiety over the last six months, but it didn't hurt to humor him every once in a while.

"This one." Rey finally said, pointing to the jumper on the right. When in doubt, she always went right!

"See? That wasn't so hard." He teased, leaning down to press a quick kiss on her upturned cheek.

"I suppose not." She smiled, watching with interest as he pulled the selected sweater over his white undershirt.

"How do I look?" Ben held his arms away from his sides.

"Do a little twirl?" Rey suggested impishly, grinning as he did just that. Her boyfriend could be serious as a judge sometimes, but he always managed to loosen up around her.

"Well?"

"Very handsome." She complimented him. "You know I love you in black, Ben."

"I know." He smirked, folding the other shirt before placing it back in the tall walnut dresser across from the bed. "Why do you think I wear it so much?"

Blowing him a kiss as he entered the walk-in closet to retrieve his pants, Rey thumbed her book open again and picked up where she left off.

_Charging forward with a vicious snarl, she grunted as the beast swept her aside with a flick of his wrist. Landing inelegantly on the cold ground, Kira—_

"Hey, uh, what if he doesn't like me?" Ben called nervously from the closet.

"Finn will like you, Ben. Finn likes everyone! You have nothing to worry about." Rey assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you." Rey said simply. "And you love me."

"You got me there, sweetheart." Ben chuckled, poking his head around the door. "Thanks, by the way, for talking me down. I know I'm being ridiculous."

"Are you? I hadn't noticed." Rey joked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very funny." He replied before ducking back into the closet. "You can go back to your book now; I promise not to interrupt you again unless absolutely necessary."

"I'm sure." Rey said bemusedly, focusing on her marked page once more.

_Landing inelegantly on the cold ground, Kira tried to recover quickly, but the beast was faster. He extended a clawed hand, dragging her into his dastardly clutches. She panted harshly as she struggled to resist his hold, terrified by her inability to move, to fight._

_Was this to be the end? With her lover kneeling motionless behind her? Enthralled by the—_

"So, for pants, I have six options, and I—HEY!" Ben broke off as Rey threw a pillow at his head.

"Ben Solo, I swear to—"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He laughed mischievously, stepping into his favorite black slacks. "You know all my dress pants are the exact same style."

"You're so tall it's a wonder you were able to find any that fit." She ribbed.

Ben strode over to the bed and folded his arms in mock anger. "What was that, short stuff?"

"I'm only short next to you." Rey shot back. "I'm actually pretty tall for a woman, thank you very—hey, that's mine!"

Ben grabbed her book off her lap and held it over his head. "I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you from up here."

Rey stood up on the bed with a dangerous smile.

"Now, Rey, don't get all—oof!" Ben grunted as Rey launched herself into his arms.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, snatching the fantasy novel back as he caught her weight.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Ben shifted his hold and sat on the bed with Rey in his lap. "How'd you know I would catch you, huh?"

"Because you always do, Ben." Rey nuzzled into his neck happily. "What time is it, anyway? We're supposed to meet Finn and his new girlfriend at seven."

"Nearly six?" Ben responded, looking over her shoulder to the clock on his bedside table. "We should get going soon, if we want to beat traffic."

"We can make it." Rey said confidently, and she wasn't just talking about tonight. Pushing his unruly hair away from his pale face, she added gently, "Thank you for agreeing to this dinner. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, sweetheart." Ben murmured. "So, are you ready to introduce me to your family?"

"No, I'm ready to welcome you into it." Rey kissed the bridge of his long nose. "As soon as I finish this chapter!"

Flipping open _The Last Knight_ to the place where she had left off, Rey settled into Ben's warm arms. He leaned against the headboard with a resigned sigh, holding her tightly as she finally completed chapter eight.

_Was this to be the end? With her lover kneeling motionless behind her? Enthralled by the creature trying to choke the life out of her? No! She wouldn't give up without a fight!_

_"_ _Kylo!" Kira panted, begging him to snap out of whatever trance the beast had foisted upon his mind._

_But her impassioned words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the red room began to fade into darkness. Struggling with all her might, Kira gasped for air as her enemy's hands suddenly slipped from around her throat. Seizing the opportunity, she flung herself away, stunned to find Kylo cutting the beast down with a shining silver sword. Her sword._

_Their foe emitted a horrible scream as it was split in two, sliding onto the ground with a definitive thud. The beast was vanquished at last._

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : Any Archer fans on this ship? LOL I love that show so much, and I couldn't resist giving Ben one of Archer's signature lines! Hmm…there may be a Spy!Reylo fic in my future! Hope y'all enjoyed this little story! Thanks for reading!


	14. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to jjsnrk over on Tumblr for their super cute Rey-and-Ben-snuggling-on-the-Falcon fanart. I am so down with Reylo hanging on the Falcon together it's ridiculous! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my other Reylo fanfic too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999 / katieitsmee

* * *

**Good Morning  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey felt the bed dip as Ben attempted to rise for the day. Tightening her legs around his hips, she prevented him from moving away.

"Rey, I have to get up." Ben laughed softly.

"Not yet." Rey protested, running her fingers through his disheveled locks. "We've barely had any time together lately."

"What do you mean? We share a bed every night." Ben said in surprise.

"I don't mean sex." Rey sighed.

Ben frowned at her words, not sure how to take them.

Rey smoothed the crease between his heavy brows. "Making love with you is amazing, Ben, so please don't feel insecure. It's just…"

"Just?"

"When we first connected through the Force, you were just mine. But now…" Rey bit her lip.

"You have to share me with the Resistance." Ben finished for her, soothing her abused lip with his thumb.

Rey bowed her head. "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to lose what we have because we're too busy taking care of everyone else."

Ben lifted her face gently. "Rey, you're the only person in the galaxy who really knows me, who understands me. While the new relationships I've forged are important, no one will ever mean more to me than you."

Rey leaned forward to capture his lips, holding him close. It was silly of her to be jealous of the time he spent away from her, but his reassuring words soothed her all the same. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

"You're welcome." Ben replied huskily, flipping onto his back so that Rey was draped over his wide chest. "I can stay a little while longer, if you want to talk."

"I'd like that." Rey smiled, propping her head up on her hands. "But are you sure you have the time?" She teased.

"For you, sweetheart? Always."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : This is a quick one, but hope y'all liked it! I'm trying to get back into writing smaller drabbles since my one-shots and multi-chapters are super long. Sometimes I just need a little break between fics, you know? Until next time!


	15. The Risk of Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Modern Halloween AU

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to MrsMancuspia for her super cute Halloween themed Reylo piece over on Tumblr! I love Halloween and I love wearing costumes, so this little fic was super fun to write! Also, I just want everybody to be friends, okay?! If you like these drabbles and one-shots, go check out my other Reylo fanfics too!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / CR_Bailey98 / lisa999 / katieitsmee / Manella

* * *

**The Risk of Falling  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben Solo awkwardly tugged his charcoal spandex bodysuit into place, eyeing the garish black and orange decorations littering every inch of Finn's lawn as he approached the two-story Dutch Colonial home. His wife's best friend had a flair for interior design, when he wasn't working his beat for the local police department, so Ben had to wonder why he'd allowed this tacky explosion of Halloween cheer to invade his perfectly manicured front yard.

"Finn and Rose really like Halloween," Rey informed him cheekily, reading his incredulous expression.

"You don't say," Ben smirked. "Do you think I should—"

"Keep your opinions to yourself?" She returned sweetly. "Yes, my love, I certainly do."

"Hey, I will if they do," Ben chuckled, stopping to shift the harness securing his infant son to the front of his broad chest. Gray cooed up at him, his tiny face breaking into a toothless smile as Ben bent to kiss the top of his head. "I've got you, little crime stopper, yes I do," he murmured playfully.

"I'll never tire of that," Rey sighed, walking backward up the stairs leading to the spacious front porch.

"Never tire of what, sweetheart?" Ben asked, making up the distance between them in a few long strides.

"My boys being cute together," she said with teasing wink.

Ben slid his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. "Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson might be cute, but Batman and Robin are all business. You should know that, Miss Kyle."

"Is that so?" Rey giggled, leaning into him. "And that's Catwoman to you!"

Gazing down at her provocative outfit, Ben couldn't wait to peel the whole ensemble off her slender body when the night was over. With her height and athletic build, Rey was a knockout in anything she wore, so it was no surprise that the slate catsuit fit her like a glove.

Still, as much as Ben loved Rey's sexy costume, he couldn't help feeling self-conscious about his own state of dress. If someone had told him a few years ago that he, a respectable officer of the law, would be wearing a full-on superhero costume to a Halloween party hosted by people who barely tolerated him, he would have called them crazy.

That was the risk of falling in love, though, he supposed. He'd do anything to make his beautiful wife happy, up to and including traipsing around the neighborhood as a caped crusader.

"Rey, are you sure I don't look stupid?" Ben asked before she could ring the doorbell. "Finn and Poe—"

"Are also dressing up," Rey cut in.

"Maybe, but you know how they are," he said skeptically. "We've been married for nearly three years, but it seems like they're still waiting for you to come to your senses and dump me."

"Then they'll be waiting forever because you're the only man for me, Ben Solo."

"I'm know I'm being stupid, it's just…" Ben trailed off, cringing as he finished the sentence internally, _"…that I want them to like me."_

Rey looked up at him sympathetically for a moment before a devious smile curved her distractingly red lips. "How about this: when we get home, I'll let you tie me up and show me the error of my cat-burgling ways," she whispered suggestively. "This costume comes with a whip, you know."

Ben flushed at her blatant proposition, opening his mouth to respond in the _absolute affirmative_ when the front door suddenly flew open, startling him.

"Happy Halloween!" Rey's friends greeted them, all decked out in vibrant shades of green and blue and red.

"Hi, guys!" Rye said happily, tugging Ben inside before he could say another word.

As Rey rushed forward to pass out hugs, Ben scanned the room, shocked to find Finn, Rose, and Poe all wearing superhero costumes as well. In fact, taking in Finn's orange and green suit and blonde wig, the huge symbol for the House of El emblazoned across Poe's chest, and Rose's red, blue, and gold corset and skirt combo, he realized that this party was a veritable Justice League convention!

"We weren't sure you three were ever going to get here." Finn laughed good-naturedly, slapping him on the back.

"But thank god you are!" Poe said in a stage whisper. "My buddy here has been dying to show you our costumes for weeks! Honestly, I'm shocked that he was able to keep a lid on it!"

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" Finn said in mock offense. "I swear; you confess all your sins during a drunken tirade one time…"

Everyone laughed, and even Ben couldn't help himself from chuckling.

"So, um, you dressed like this on purpose?" Ben asked gracelessly, stumbling over his words when he realized how they sounded. "I just mean, uh, I didn't realize the theme of this party was DC."

"Oh, it's not." Rose said kindly. "We just wanted our group of close friends to match."

"Our…what?" Ben said, bewildered at being included in the "close friends" category.

"Listen, Rey is like a little sister to me, so I've been overprotective, but things are different now." Finn said seriously. "When I first met you, I thought you were dangerous. You're a former undercover officer, so your reputation in the force was…questionable, to say the least."

"My reputation—!"

"But, we know better now." Poe interjected, heading off Ben's indignant reply. "You're a great detective, not to mention an outstanding husband and father, so we want you to feel welcome in our eclectic crew of rebels from now on."

"What do you say, Ben?" Finn said heartily, offering his hand. "Friends?"

Ben stared at the group, flabbergasted by the unexpected turn of events. He'd come here tonight expecting to be given the cold shoulder at the very best, and now these people wanted to be his _friend_? Locking eyes with his intrepid wife, Ben could see the hopeful anticipation swirling in her hazel depths as he waffled about what to do.

She'd never force him to accept Finn's olive branch, but he knew it would mean the world to her if he did. Finn and Rose and Poe would always be a part of their lives, so he owed it to Rey, and to their son, to make an effort.

 _"_ _It's not all about you,"_ Ben thought, his mother's words ringing in his head. She'd been yelling at his father at the time, but the comment had stuck with him nonetheless.

"What the hell," Ben smiled, clasping Finn's outstretched hand. "Friends."

Gray chose that moment to pipe up, letting out a joyous laugh as Poe and Rose crowded around Ben as well.

"I think Gray approves!" Rey grinned, the unadulterated love in her eyes searing him.

"He better! I'm ruining my tough-guy reputation by being friends with these two," Ben motioned toward Finn and Poe with a teasing glint.

"Being nice and well-mannered is not a character flaw," Poe said drolly.

"I agree, considering you're none of those things." Finn chuckled. "Everyone knows that I'm the nice one!"

Rose caught Ben's attention as Finn and Poe began bickering back and forth, play fighting with the kind of rapport that only longtime partners could achieve.

"I always liked you." Rose confessed with a wink. "Anyone who can turn my no-nonsense bestie into a puddle of goo is a winner in my book."

"Rose!" Rey blushed.

"What?" Rose replied innocently, backing up toward the kitchen. "Hey, Frick and Frack? The party is going to start in less than an hour. Get your asses in here and help me set up!"

"A puddle of goo, huh?" Ben teased once they were alone in the entryway.

Slipping under the shelter of his arm, Rey petted their son's head while she rested hers on his broad shoulder. "I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm a strong independent woman and I don't need no man!"

"No?"

"Well, okay, I need one man," Rey admitted softly, gazing up at him. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Ben responded, his heart full. "Now, let's get this party started!"

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : My friends and I cosplayed the Justice League at a convention a few months ago, but with a twist! The girls dressed as male characters (I was Batman!), while our best guy friend was Wonder Woman! It was such a blast! Thanks for reading! Review!


	16. Skipping Stones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Tenta!Kylo AU

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to persimonne over on Tumblr! I'm a not-so-secret fan of monster AUs, so I've been wanting to write one for a while. I have two more drabbles featuring other monsters coming up, so stay tuned! Happy Halloween!

**Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x2!) 

* * *

**Skipping Stones  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

He could hear it again, that soft pitter-patter of rocks skating across the surface of his domain. As with every time he'd heard it before, the sound was rhythmic, persistent, and _annoying_.

Unfurling his long limbs, Kylo slowly slid off his black coral throne, the brightly colored tissue dulled from years of neglect. Listening intently for the direction of the disturbance, he patiently floated in place for a few moments, his inky body swaying in the cold current flowing around him.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Splash._

Flipping around, Kylo looked up, narrowing his telescopic eyes as he searched for ripples in the water column. Filtering out the creatures swimming through his territory, an unnatural vibration caught his attention.

 _"_ _Ah—there you are,"_ he thought with a cruel smile.

Using the sea to propel himself through the water, Kylo jetted past the sinking stone in seconds, surfacing at the end of a decrepit wooden dock to discover the source of the obnoxious noise.

Gazing up at the fair human stationed above him, Kylo was at a loss for words as the rising sun illuminated her beautiful features.

"Hello?" the girl greeted cautiously, tilting her head as she took in his imposing figure.

He expected her to run, to scream, but she didn't. Instead, several pebbles fell from her hand as she reached out to him.

"Hello," he returned, gently touching her proffered fingers.

Suddenly the sound of skipping stones wasn't so bothersome.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first Tenta!Kylo piece and y'all? I'm SUPER into it! I may just have to write more for this AU!


	17. Hunter's Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Werewolf AU

 **A/N:** I wrote this drabble for Reylo Monster Week 2018 under the Day 2 – Werewolves prompt over on Tumblr! The story accompanies my art work of Wolf!Kylo, so go [check it out](http://sushigirlali.tumblr.com/post/179462533579/day-2-day-6-for-reylomonsters-week-2018-day) if you're interested (I'm sushigirlali there as well)! Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x2!) 

* * *

**Hunter's Moon  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Kylo tracked his prey deep into the woods, weaving through the underbrush with a grace befitting his nature. Brambles and twigs tore at his fur and the pads of his paws as he navigated the unspoiled path, but the thrill of the chase had seized him, turning him wild and making him desperate.

_Rey, my love, where have you gone?_

Ignoring the pain, Kylo pressed on, jumping over a large break in the hillside without hesitation. Landing heavily on the other side of the ravine, he continued to follow his mate's trail through a thick grouping of pine trees. The fragrant evergreen needles momentarily masked her aroma, stopping Kylo in his tracks.

_Clever girl._

She was exceptionally bright for one so young, covering up her pawprints and laying false leads every few miles, but it was no matter; he'd been at this game a lot longer than she'd been one of his kind. Keeping his snout close to the ground, Kylo roamed the tree line in a wide circle until he picked up her scent again.

_Rey!_

With the light of the full moon behind him, Kylo resumed his rapid pace, stalking closer to his prize with every passing moment. She was just ahead now, waiting patiently, ready to be caught, and Kylo was more than willing to oblige her.

_Hold on, sweetheart, I'm coming._

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** I love Halloween, so this prompt was a joy to fulfil! After this, I definitely want to explore some more spooky AU ideas!


	18. Racing Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**Rating:** M

**Continuity:** Naga!Rey AU

**A/N:** I wrote this drabble for Reylo Monster Week 2018 under the Day 6 – Naga prompt over on Tumblr! The story accompanies my art work of Snake!Rey, so go check it out if you're interested (I'm sushigirlali there as well)! Enjoy!

**Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x2!) 

* * *

**Racing Hearts  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey slowly lifted her head, hissing as an unnatural beam of light flashed over her resting place. The source of the glow momentarily stopped in its tracks at the mouth of the cave, but the silly human didn't seem to recognize the sound for what it was: a warning.

Slithering further into the darkness as the mortal brazenly encroached upon her territory, Rey followed their movements unblinkingly, ready to strike if they got too close. It was always better to be cautious where humans were concerned; they were unpredictable at the best of times, and downright dangerous at the worst.

Focusing on the intruder's face as they drew ever nearer, Rey realized with a jolt that the creature was a young man. A cloud of silky black hair fell around a long, pale face, framing a wide mouth and dark, soulful eyes.

_"_ _He's very large,"_ she thought with a spark of awareness. _"Broad-shouldered, strong, capable. Handsome."_

Bathed in the light from his silver lantern, Rey couldn't help but admire him; she had an inherit weakness for pretty things. Shuffling over the pile of jewels and precious metals she'd collected over many lifetimes, Rey inched forward to get a better look.

_"_ _If I could just get a little bit closer…dammit."_ Wincing as her undulating body knocked a golden chalice onto the rocky floor, Rey froze in place like a startled doe.

"Hello?" the man called uncertainly, raising his torch higher in the air.

Cursing her carelessness as the clanging cup echoed loudly off the cavern walls, Rey knew she had only moments before he was upon her.

"Hello?" he said again, louder this time. "Is someone there?"

As the dim light reached the dais where she slept, Rey hastily drew on powers long neglected to transform the serpentine half of her body and create the illusion that she was just as human as the man in front of her.

"Hello," Rey returned at last, stumbling slightly as she stood on two legs for the first time in half a century.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed, his flattering gaze helplessly tracing her naked body. "I'm sorry! I—I'll turn around!"

Bemused when he did just that, Rey crept up behind him. "Who are you?"

"Ben," he replied hoarsely. "Ben Solo."

"Ben," Rey tested the name on her forked tongue. "Yes, I like that."

"Thanks?" Ben laughed awkwardly, sneaking a glance over his shoulder. "Forgive me if this sounds impertinent, but what are you doing here?"

"I live here," she said simply.

"You—what?" he turned toward her slightly, looking around the dark chamber with concern. "But why? Are you running from someone? Has someone hurt you?"

Rey smiled slightly, liking this odd mortal more and more. "No. Well, not recently. I made this cave my home over—ah, a long time ago—but my reasons are my own."

"Certainly madam, I meant no disrespect," Ben said formally, but she could tell that he was confused. "And your state of undress? Is—is there something you could put on?"

"I do not possess any clothing," she said straightforwardly, having fun now. Ben was a shy one, and she appreciated his gracious manners.

"You must let me lend you my coat then," Ben insisted, pulling the worn brown leather off his own back and offering it to her.

"Thank you," Rey murmured, allowing him to drape the jacket around her narrow shoulders. He was careful not to look at her breasts or touch her bare skin, much to Rey's amusement, and she couldn't help but play with him as a result. "Would you fasten it for me? I haven't worn a garment like this before."

"I—uh—okay," Ben gulped, meeting her mischievous hazel eyes for a few heated seconds before buttoning the coat with trembling fingers.

Mesmerized by the play of muscles stretching Ben's crisp cream tunic across his broad chest, Rey stared at him hungrily as he worked. It had been a long time since she had lain with a man, and she could tell that there was something special about this one. Something unique.

Inhaling his earthy scent, she quickly grasped his thick forearms once the task was complete, stalling his retreat.

"What is it?" Ben asked huskily, standing perfectly still.

Rey pulled him closer, sniffing at his neck with interest. "You smell so good," she moaned, pressing her lips to his salty skin. "Mmm…taste good too."

"Impossible," he said nervously, "I've been lost in the forest for several days without a proper bath or clean cloths."

Rey shook her head, continuing to nuzzle his pulse. She could feel her fangs lengthening, begging for a taste of his sweet blood. Just one sip and she would know the make of this man, know whether he factored into her future.

"It's not your fault," she muttered absently. "The woods are enchanted to discourage humans away from my den."

"Enchanted?" Ben said dreamily, enthralled by her touch.

"Yes," Rey confirmed, nipping the long column of his neck, scrapping her pointed teeth along a particularly juicy vein. "Honestly, it's a miracle you were able to find this place at all."

"It's almost as if I was drawn here, drawn to you," he whispered.

Excited by his words, Rey gave into temptation, delicately piercing his fair skin. Fire erupted at the first drop of his blood on her tongue, and she couldn't suppress the possessive hiss that escaped her slender throat as she drank deep. Feeling her control slipping with every passing minute, Rey forced herself to pull back before it was too late.

Ben staggered as she released him, dazedly holding the side of his neck. "What—why did you—did you bite me?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Rey," she responded, "and I've marked you as my own."

"Rey," he repeated sternly, "you can't just go around biting people!"

"I can't?" she asked curiously, regarding him through hooded eyes.

"No," Ben said more softly.

"Why not?"

"Because...because it's just not done!" he stuttered. "A young woman such as yourself—"

"But I am not a young woman," she informed him.

"You're not?" Ben inquired. "Are you…human?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "Does that scare you?"

"No," Ben admitted, looking puzzled. "It should. You should. But for some reason, I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rey smiled, "because maintaining this visage is exhausting. Especially since I am so very out of practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to see?" she said, pleased when he didn't flinch as she stepped closer again.

"Yes," he said bravely.

Rey brought his warm hand to her cool thigh, gaging his reaction as she slowly reverted back to her true form, skin giving way to scales, legs merging to form a single, powerful tail. Gratified when Ben looked fascinated instead of terrified, she released his wrist.

"May I…?"

"You may."

Ben trialed his fingertips along her shiny cobalt blue scales, making Rey shiver in pleasure. It felt wonderful to touch and be touched. How had she forgotten?

"You're so soft and smooth," he said in awe. "Amazing!"

Rey reached for the closures on his jacket, revealing the humanoid half of her to his gaze as well. "You can touch me here, too, if you'd like."

Hesitating only briefly, Ben skated his hand up her tail to her tanned stomach, tracing the transition of scales to skin before claiming her pert breasts in his massive hands. "Beautiful."

"Do you really think so?" she said with a touch of insecurity.

"Yes," he groaned, pulling her into his arms. "I've never seen anything as beautiful as you."

"Will you stay with me then?" she whispered, holding her breath.

"I will," he vowed. "I promise."

And he did.

* * *

Rey pulled back from her future mate, licking her lips gratefully. The Gods had bestowed a most welcome vision on her this night. Finally, after centuries of profound loneliness, she had found the one creature who could love her as she was.

Ben staggered as she released him, dazedly holding the side of his neck. "What—why did you—did you bite me?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Rey," she responded once again, "and I've marked you as my own."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a Slytherin, so any time I can incorporate snakes into my work I'm happy! I wonder if anyone can tell what type of snake Rey is? Let me know in the comments if you figure it out!


	19. Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to thepoetdraws over on Tumblr. Their Reylo art is always so beautiful, especially the piece that inspired this little fic. I typically upload fics on Tumblr a few days before anywhere else, and sometimes with accompanying art, so follow me there if you want to see them early. Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x2!) 

* * *

**Everything  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey slowly regained consciousness, turning away from the early morning sun as it filtered through the partially open curtains to her left. Nuzzling her cheek against the curve of her favorite pillow, Rey's lips quirked when said pillow's rhythmic breathing faltered in response.

"Mmm," she sighed, awareness creeping back into her sluggish mind, "Ben."

Yawning widely, Rey lazily lifted her head from her husband's firm chest, supporting her neck with one hand so that she could gaze down at him.

His handsome features were relaxed, the usual furrow between his heavy brows smooth. Idly tracing the scar that bisected his pale face, Rey wondered, as she often did, how things would have turned out if she'd stayed with the Resistance instead of running off with the enemy.

It seemed like a lifetime ago now…

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ben rumbled, tangling his long fingers in her chestnut tresses.

"Do you ever regret it?" Rey said without preamble, driven by a sudden bout of blinding insecurity.

"What?" he replied groggily, cracking open both chocolate brown eyes in confusion.

"Leaving it all behind…the war, the First Order, the Resistance, everything…" Rey trailed off, anxiously biting her lip.

"No," he answered simply, regarding her with a half-smile, "I don't."

"Why not?" she pressed, needing to know.

"Because _you're_ everything," he said softly. "All that other stuff? It's meaningless. Everything is meaningless. Except you."

"But don't you ever wonder if—"

"No," he said again, more firmly this time. "There's nothing in the galaxy that can compete with what we have right here. I'm happy, so happy that it scares me sometimes, but I wouldn't trade anything—including being Supreme Leader of the First Order again—for even five more minutes of being alone in your company."

The pressure in her chest lifted away as easily as it had come on. "Thank you, Ben."

"For what?"

"For loving me," she replied, cupping his cheek.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Feel better?"

"Infinitely," she promised, leaning down to steal a kiss. They were like two vulnerable peas in their own little pod. "Because you're everything to me too."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:** I'm working on a Regency AU/Christmas fic, so look out for that sometime in December. Also, check out my longer one-shots and fics if you like these drabbles. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. Wildest Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** M

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to Kayurka over on Tumblr. Go check out the piece that inspired this little fic if you're curious (warning, it's NSFW). Check out my longer fics as well, I have of mix of canonverse and AU for you to enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x2!) 

* * *

**Wildest Dreams  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Rey moaned as she sank down onto her husband's hardness, filling herself with the thick evidence of his desire in a pace so slow it was nearly agonizing.

"Rey!" Ben grunted, hands tightening on her hips. "Please!"

"Easy, baby, Chewy and the droids won't be back for ages," she soothed, running her thumb over his pouty lips. "We only get to christen the Falcon once and I want to make it memorable."

"By torturing me?" he grumbled, nipping her calloused fingertips.

"Maybe," she grinned. "Honestly, I can't believe that we've never done it on the ship."

"No kidding," he agreed. "Why haven't we?"

"There's not much headroom and I like being on top," she snickered, continuing to move at a glacial pace.

"You're enjoying this way too much, you little deviant," Ben groaned.

"And you aren't?" Rey asked with a knowing smile. Despite his words, she could see the warmth in his gaze, feel the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing through their bond.

 _"_ _Cheater,"_ he silently accused.

"Me?!" she exclaimed, easily reading his thoughts. "You're the one who's always inside my—Force!" Rey gasped as Ben lifted hips off the bed, stuffing her to the hilt.

Knowing the game was over as he stroked in and out of her welcoming heat, Rey braced her hands on Ben's broad shoulders, melding their bodies together until the fine hairs of her sex laced with his. It'd been uncomfortable just at first, making love with someone so well endowed, but after two years of constant physical contact, they were a perfect fit.

Ben often joked that he was making up for lost time, having been a virgin when they married, but Rey knew the truth: he loved the intimacy of being joined with her, of sharing her deepest fears and fondest hopes…

"Is this okay?" Ben queried, touching her toned stomach as they strained to get as close as humanly possible.

"Better than okay," she assured him, pleased by his sweet consideration. "There's no risk, none at all; I checked with Leia before we left Chandrila."

"You discussed our sex life with my mother?" he faltered.

Rey nodded in amusement. "We'll have to be more careful in a few months, but for now he's still very small."

"Barely more than a dream?" he said wistfully, staring into her eyes with stars in his own.

"Our dream," she affirmed.

"I love you," Ben whispered, tenderly pulling her mouth to his.

 _"_ _I love you,"_ she returned, losing herself in her feelings, in his, in the wondrous joy of belonging somewhere at last, of having a family…

Rey whimpered against Ben's insistent lips as the Force showed them a spectacular vision of the future: _Light. Darkness. Balance. A new, lasting peace made possible by their union. But most of all, an undying love that would shape the stars for generations to come._ The revelation triggered her climax, and his, their souls so thoroughly entwined that it was impossible for one to reach completion without the other.

Curling into his chest in the aftermath, Rey tucked her head under his chin. "That was incredible," she said softly, nuzzling his sweaty skin.

"I was, wasn't I?" he teased, pulling her closer. "You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"You have your moments," she laughed.

"And you have yours, sweetheart," Ben said seriously, caressing her stomach almost reverently. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way," Rey sighed happily, leaning into his touch. "Thank you for giving me a family, Ben."

"Thank you for showing me the way back to mine," he replied. "I love you, Rey Solo."

"I love you too," she yawned.

Drifting off in the security of Ben's arms, Rey knew that whatever came next would be amazing because all her wildest dreams had already come true.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm really interested to see where the fandom goes now that Tumblr has decided to kill itself. I'm still there as sushigirlali, but I've started blogs on Pillowfort and Dreamwidth as well under the same handle. Until next time!


	21. After Hours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Modern AU

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to lovethemfiercely over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Where did all these puppies come from?" Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x3!) 

* * *

 **After Hours  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Oh, come on," Rey grumbled as her cell phone sounded from the back pocket of her off the rack gray slacks. "Seriously?"

The ringtone was basic, probably factory setting, so the caller was most likely someone from the office. "It's Friday for goodness sake!" she complained to no one. "And I've already worked my fair share of overtime this week!"

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Dammit." Juggling her coffee thermos, briefcase, purse, and jacket, Rey briefly debated heading back inside to take the call. It was already well after seven, though, so the idea didn't thrill her. "You know what? Screw it. I'll work at home if I have to."

Hurrying the rest of the way across the deserted parking lot, Rey reached her vehicle a few minutes later. Leaning against the dusty door, she struggled to retrieve her keys from the depths of her enormous handbag without dropping anything. Her old Camry didn't have one of those fancy key fobs, so she had to open the door the old-fashioned way.

"There we go!" Rey exclaimed once she'd succeeded. Using her hip to hold the door open while she unceremoniously dumped her possessions onto the passenger seat, she shut and locked the door behind her.

The ancient flip phone had stopped ringing by now, so she leaned forward and yanked it out of her pocket to check the missed call log. _If Hux is trying to get out of doing his own work again, I'll..._

But it wasn't Hux, it was... "Ben?" she said in disbelief, holding the phone away like it had bit her.

Ben Solo was the boss' son and a bit of a firebrand in the courtroom. While they had crossed paths several times since she'd come to work for Leia last year, they weren't exactly friends. _Not that I mind, but I didn't even know he had my number. Why is he calling me?_

Having only a cursory knowledge of how the upper-class lived, Ben was a bit of an enigma to her. He was handsome, successful, wealthy, and, somehow, terminally single. _Something Leia likes to point out several times a week, I'm told._

In actuality, all she really knew about Ben was that he was an amazing defense attorney who rarely lost a case and that he looked damn fine in a black suit.

"Down girl." Rey fanned her face, willing herself not to go down that road. Her Ben Solo court room fantasies could wait until tonight. Right now, she had a call to make. Punching the recall button before she got distracted again, Rey was surprised when he picked up on the first ring.

"Miss Nimma? Rey?" Ben sounded harried.

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"I—I need you," he stammered. "Can you come over?"

"You—what?" she replied, nonplused.

"I need your help. I found some—oh shit! Don't do that!" he said impatiently.

"Don't do what?"

"What? Oh, no, not you. It's these devils I—dammit!" Rey heard a crash in the background.

"Ben! What happened? Are you alright?" she said anxiously.

"I'm fine, I—actually, no. I'm not fine. I'm in way over my head," he admitted. "Can you come to my place? Now?"

"I—I suppose," Rey said hesitantly. "But I don't know your address."

"I can send my chauffeur," he offered.

"That's not necessary," she protested. "I worked late, so I actually just got to my car. Just text me the address and I'll stop by. For a few minutes, at least."

"Okay, Rey, whatever you want," he said easily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said breathily. Clearing her throat, Rey ended the call before she made a fool of herself. "Um, bye, Ben. I'll see you shortly."

"Bye, Rey."

Less than ten seconds later, Ben's name lit up her phone once again. _Logan Circle, huh? Wow, that's a nice area._ Jamming her keys into the ignition, Rey tried not to wonder how Ben's fancy neighbors would react to seeing her old beater parked out front.

* * *

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Ben immediately pushed the release button on the callbox, admitting Rey into his building without a moment's hesitation. He didn't know her very well, true, but Ben had observed her enough at work and dinner functions to know that she was a good, considerate person. In fact, she had been the very first person that came to mind when he realized he knew nothing about taking care of small things.

"You're lucky you're so cute or I would have tossed the lot of you out on the curb," he told the tricolor demons who'd been ransacking his home for the last three hours. They stared up at him in a way that blatantly said, "We don't believe you."

Looking around at all the destruction, Ben shook his head in amusement, mentally tallying up the cost for repairs. _It was time for a new floor and paint job, anyway, I suppose,_ he sighed.

Ben had purchased and converted the old three-story Edwardian mansion into three separate apartments right after college as a way to get out from under his father's thumb. Luckily, the venture paid off due to his decision to rent out the bottom floors to friends and the odd tenant on Craig's List.

In no time at all, Ben had paid down the loan he'd taken out to furnish the improvements, and his father was forced to admit the wisdom behind his investment. _We get along a lot better now that I don't live at home,_ he thought drolly. _I wonder if Rey will appreciate all the work I've put into—_

_Knock, knock._

Practically tripping over his large feet to let Rey inside, Ben realized his mistake too late. The second he opened the door, half a dozen nosey heads were trying to push their way out of the apartment.

"Where did all these puppies come from?" Rey gaped, looking pretty in her closefitting slacks and cobalt blue sweater set.

"What?" Ben said, struck by the light flush running across her cheeks. _Did she run up the stairs? To see me? And if that's the case, is she just worried about me as a college, or something more?_

"The dogs," she motioned to the attention seeking animals pawing at her feet. "They're beagles, right?"

"Oh, ah, I think so." Ben scratched the back of his neck. "I found them in a box about a block away from the house."

"And you just brought them in?" Rey was giving him a funny look. She was either pleased with his heroic act or questioning his sanity. It was hard to tell which. "I didn't think you liked animals."

_Ah. The latter._

"It's not that I don't like them, I just never had any growing up," he shrugged.

"I didn't either, actually. Not much call for pets at the group home," she said without heat.

"Right. Well, I'm glad that your experience there didn't have an adverse effect on you." _Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I did not just say that!_

"Excuse me?" Rey laughed. "Wow, Ben, that's some line. I take it you don't invite women into your home very often. Or at least, that's the rumor around the office."

"Hey!"

"What?" she said innocently.

Ben tried to look stern, but almost immediately cracked under her captivating smile. "Okay, I deserved that," he chuckled, relieved that she wasn't upset. Why had they never spoken so candidly before? Her attitude and outlook were beyond refreshing.

"So, are you going to move, or…?"

"Huh?"

"I can't very well enter the apartment with you and your pups in the way." Rey made a shooing motion with her dainty hands.

"Right, yeah, sorry," Ben said sheepishly, scooping up the dogs and carrying them over to the large cardboard box he'd found them in. As soon as he placed them inside, they crowded around their mother, vying for her undivided attention.

"So, why did you call me?" she asked, joining him to watch the sweet scene unfold.

"You're nice," he said simply.

"Oh," she said slowly. "Thanks?"

"I didn't mean—not that there's anything wrong with being nice—but, I didn't mean that in a bad way," he said quickly. "It's just that you're lovely and kind and I couldn't think of anyone else who would—"

"Ben," she laughed, putting an end to his embarrassing ramble, "it's okay. I can work with nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "I think you're nice too."

"Thanks," he grinned. "So, since I don't know anything about dogs and you don't know anything about dogs…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to maybe get some takeout and help me do some research? I understand if you're tired after working so late—I'll have a talk with my mother about that, by the way, you work hard enough as it is—but, I'd love the chance to—mmph!" Ben froze as Rey leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Yes," she said again, with certainty this time. "It's a date."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope y'all liked this fluffy little piece! Check out my longer stories as well! I'm working on a three-part Regency AU right now, and I'm having a lot of fun with it! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	22. Clothing Optional

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Modern AU

 **A/N:** This drabble is dedicated to a sweet anon over on Tumblr. The prompt was **"** Modern AU for Reylo "Why are you naked" (But in a flustered, not overtly sexual way)." It was tough not making this prompt a full on lemon, so this was a challenge lol Enjoy!

 ****Special Thanks:** ** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x3!) 

* * *

**Clothing Optional  
By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Slipping into the sizeable two-bedroom apartment he shared with his best friend Finn, Ben kicked the door shut behind him with an aggravated sigh. "Well, that was a bust," he groused, dropping his overnight bag and toeing off his favorite pair of Dr. Martens.

When his mother had begged him to spend Valentine's weekend with the family, and therefore celebrate his parent's 30th wedding anniversary, he'd been reticent but excited. After falling out with them for a number of years, it was nice to finally be invited to family events again.

But less than three hours after arriving at his parent's palatial estate, Ben had turned right back around and caught the train home. His father had always had a knack for getting under his skin, but he'd been in rare form today. _Why can't the old man just accept that I like what I do and don't want to work for him?_ he sighed.

It was childish of him to just run away, he knew, but what else was he supposed to do? He was a grown ass man with his own dreams, his own wants and desi—

 _Uh…_ Ben froze as realized that someone—a woman—was lying nearly naked on a pink mat in the center of his living room. She was on her stomach with her back arched and her small breasts thrust out in the tiniest cobalt blue bralette and boy shorts he'd ever seen.

"Rey?" he choked, recognizing her telltale hairstyle as she lowered her forehead to the mat. He frowned when she didn't respond. "Rey?"

Moving closer, Ben noticed she was wearing earbuds. Clearing his throat, he tried calling her name again, louder this time. "Rey!"

Eyes snapping open at once, Rey looked stunned to find him towering over her. "Ben!" she gasped, rolling back on her knees and giving him a full frontal view of her scantily clad body. "Why are you here?!"

"Why are you naked?!" he shot back, wincing as his voice cracked on the last word. Seeing his best friend's little sister in her underwear was like a punch to the gut and he wasn't really sure how to take it.

"I—I'm not! I'm doing yoga!" she stammered, as if that explained everything. "I thought you were staying at your parents this weekend?"

"Yeah, well, my father decided to—never mind, it doesn't matter." Ben shook his head, trying to clear it. It was hard to concentrate with Rey kneeling before him. "How did you get in?"

"Finn let me borrow his extra key since you were both out of town for Valentine's Day. He invited me to go with him, of course, but I didn't want to intrude on his first meeting with Rose's family. But then my roommate and her boyfriend started getting all sappy and I just wanted to…"

"Escape?" he finished gruffly. _I can relate to that._

"Yeah," Rey admitted, looking at him curiously. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission before coming over, but I honestly didn't think you'd be here."

"It's okay," Ben said sincerely, coming down from his initial shock. _I've come home to worse things than Rey stretched out on a yoga mat._

"Are you sure? I can leave," she offered, tucking a few rogue locks behind her ears.

The innocent gesture reminded him just how young she was, making him feel guilty for staring at her. _She's barely twenty-one, you creep, and Finn's little sister besides. Stop ogling her!_

"It's okay," he repeated, averting his eyes. "I understand wanting some time to yourself. I'll just grab a couple things and go stay with Poe. You can hang here for—"

"No! Don't go!" she protested. "Please."

"Why not?" he asked, surprised by her outburst.

"I don't want to be alone," she blushed. "Everybody else has someone this weekend, but I'm…"

"Hey, don't say that. You're not alone," he comforted, sinking onto the floor beside her. "Listen, I know you've got a lot of friends, but anytime you want to talk, I'll listen. Hell, I'll even let you teach me yoga, okay?"

"Really?" Rey looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Well, I—" Ben swallowed, trying not to read too much into her flirty expression. _She just wants company on Valentine's Day. That's all. Don't get any ideas._ "—I just don't want you to be unhappy."

"You're sweet, Ben." Rey leaned up to kiss his cheek before smiling mischievously. "Now take off your clothes."

"Wh—what?!" he gaped.

"You said I could teach you yoga, didn't you?" She laid back down on her stomach. "We'll start with Cobra Pose and work up to Flying Warrior."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben grumbled, but he stood and reached for edge of his black t-shirt all the same. Rey made an appreciative sound as he stripped down to his boxers, but he pretended to ignore it. "Now what?"

She crooked a thin finger at him—when had he become wrapped around it?—but just as his knees hit the carpet, the front door scraped open for the second time in thirty minutes.

"Ben? Rey?" Finn asked from the doorway, horrified. "Why are you naked?"

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** Muwhahaha! I love ending drabbles with stupid cliffhangers :P Also, I know nothing about yoga, but this idea popped into my head and I went with it lol If you're looking for an M-Rated fic in a similar vein, check out my one-shot After Midnight. Until next time!


	23. Love Bites

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Post TLJ

 **A/N:** I wrote these 100 word drabbles the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Love Bites - February 2019 Drabble Challenge over on Tumblr. Even though the limit was 100 words per prompt, I wanted to tell a complete story, so each drabble leads into the next. In order, the prompts were: Heart, Red, Love, and Balance. Enjoy!

 ** **Special Thanks:** ** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / katieitsmee (x4!)  

* * *

**Love Bites  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

**Sensible Heart**

* * *

Kylo paced before his cold throne, unsettled by the latest slew of demands issued by the opposition.

_Lay down your saber. Come home. I need you. Please._

The last Jedi was tenacious, he'd give her that, but she wanted too much too soon. The loss of his master was still fresh, and despite the promise of love and companionship, he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't hurt her again.

It seemed irrational to deny himself that which he wanted most, especially when it was freely offered. But to his sensible heart, Rey deserved more than a man still in shadow.

* * *

**You've Got Red On You**

* * *

One little slip, one moment of weakness; that was all it took for Hux to seize power, to show him that even after everything he'd sacrificed—his humanity, his family, _her_ —he was still just a child in a mask.

 _This is what I deserve_ , Kylo mused, not lifting his head as the door to his cell suddenly slid open.

"Aren't you a little short for a Praetorian Guard?" he said lazily, eyeing the oddly familiar crimson clad figure. _There's something about…no. It can't be!_ But it was.

"Rey?" he whispered as she removed her flaming red helmet.

"Hello, Ben."

* * *

**Love Hurts**

* * *

Rey wouldn't look at him. She'd gone against direct orders to save him, risking not only her life but the future of the Resistance, but still, she wouldn't look at him.

"You're staring," she murmured, deftly driving his father's ship despite her discomfort. "Stop it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you," he admitted, as much to her as to himself.

"You're just saying that because I rescued you," she argued, tightening her grip on the controls.

Ben covered her bare hand with his own. "No, Rey."

She wouldn't look at him, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

* * *

**Everything In Balance**

* * *

It took years to undo the conditioning he'd been subjected to since childhood, to relearn right from wrong. He'd felt so alone, abandoned and unwanted, that it had been difficult to open his heart again. But his guiding light had showed him the way, allowing him to heal at long last.

Gazing down at the soft bundle curled trustingly into his side, Ben marveled at the depth of Rey's compassion. Incredibly, she'd brought balance back into his life, tempering his volatile emotions with her love.

"Thank you for bringing me home, my everything," he whispered. "I was lost without you."

* * *

 **A/N:** There's something freeing about having a word count restraint haha Happy Valentine's, friends!


	24. Lessons In Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuity:** Modern School AU

 **A/N:** I've been back from Japan for a couple weeks, but I haven't had much time to work on The Politics of Dancing (Regency AU, go check it out!) or any of my one-shot ideas. However, I am squeezing in some short ficlets for Reylo Week over on Tumblr, so be on the look out for those! Here's my contribution for Day 02: Growth.

 ** **Special Thanks:** ** Equalix / lisa999 / Manella / TeamReyloForLife09 / VeriLee (x2!) / katieitsmee (x5!) 

* * *

**Lessons In Love**

**By: sushigirlali**

* * *

Ben traced a delicate path across thick ivory paper, using just the right amount of pressure to create a beautiful sweep of lettering that spelled out his heart's desire. But still, he wasn't satisfied. Frowning as he leaned back to inspect the final product, Ben bit his lip in frustration.

Impulsively ripping off the top sheet of his sketchbook, Ben crumpled it into a ball and tossed the sentiment aside. _"_ _If I ever want to win her over, my artwork has to be perfect. Maybe I should ask mom for some new pens? I bet she'd–"_

"Doodling again?"

Ben jumped as Rey Niima plopped down beside him. "Shit, Rey, don't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked bemusedly, leaning against their favorite picnic table. "Scare you?"

"I wasn't scared!" he denied.

"No?"

"Okay, maybe a little," he allowed. "How are you always so damn stealthy?"

"Video games," she said irreverently. "Plus, you're much bigger than me, so it's not too difficult to come up on your blindside."

 _"_ _You got that right."_

"So, what are you working on?" Rey reached for the paper he'd discarded only moments before, unfurling it. "Something for school?"

"Wait, don't…!"

"Too late!" she sang, dancing out of his reach. "In vain have I struggled," she read in a dramatic voice. "It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love…you."

"Rey, give it back," Ben blushed.

She didn't respond, staring at the swooping black lettering like it was a puzzle.

"Rey?" He held out his hand.

"Oh! Here." Rey snapped out of her daze and handed him the note.

Unceremoniously stuffing it into his bag, Ben started to clean up his supplies. _"_ _This isn't happening, this isn't happening…"_

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?" Rey laughed nervously. "You need a teacher, Ben."

He looked up, nonplused. "What?"

"Not in the art of calligraphy, obviously, but in the art of love." She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis. "You have so much to learn!"

"What?" he said again dumbly.

"The quote you used," she started tentatively. "Pride and Prejudice is a classic, to be sure. But, um, maybe whoever it's for would prefer something from the heart? Who–uh–who is it for, anyway?"

"N-no one!" Ben stuttered. "I'm just practicing."

"Really?" Rey looked skeptical. "Because you can tell me. I'll help you."

"You'll help me?" he repeated questioningly.

"Get the girl."

"What girl?" he said lamely.

"The one you're writing love notes for!" she nearly shouted.

Ben regarded at his longtime friend and crush with interest, not so much surprised by her outburst as by her tone. "Are you…Rey, are you jealous?"

"No!" she said, sounding so defensive that he automatically knew she was lying.

 _"_ _Well, how about that."_ Ben started smiling and couldn't stop. "No?"

"No, I'm not!" she reiterated stubbornly.

"Okay, Rey, whatever you say." He finished packing his bag and offered her the crook of his arm. "Walk me to class?"

"Oh, um, sure," she flushed, shyly taking his arm. "We can start your love lessons on the way."

"Love lessons?" he chuckled, curling her closer as they walked in tandem. "Works for me. I have so much to learn, after all."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** I really enjoy writing modern AUs, so I hope you enjoy reading them :D


End file.
